The World Still Turns
by Slo Motion
Summary: The Other Sister continued. Lucy, Kevin, Lizzie, Chandler, Ruthie, and Roxanne focused mostly. This is pretty much about the six of them putting up with the changes that their lives can and will bring.
1. Where Have You Been?

"**The World Still Turns"**

**A/N: **So it's 2013 and I haven't updated this story in 8 years because I'm a lazy, lazy person. I hate it when people have dead fics(the pot calling the kettle black there XP) so I decided to re-edit and finish this thing.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 7th Heaven any song titles or lyrics used in this story.

_The world still turns, the stars still shine  
The way they did when you were mine  
A broken heart is a lesson learned  
Though we're apart, baby, the world still turns_

**Chapter 1: Where Have You Been?**

"_I didn't see this coming/Why don't you start me up/There is no more messing around…_" Ruthie Camden sang to herself as she made her way to math class.

"Hey Ruthie, wait up!" A voice from behind her called.

Ruthie turned around to see Lizzie running down the hall, books in hand, trying to catch up with her.

"Ok, Liz!" Ruthie called back.

Lizzie and Ruthie were now the greatest of friends. It didn't take them that long to break the ice between them. They liked each other so much they just were great friends immediately. Ruthie thought of Lizzie as her friend, but also as her sister in a way.

Lizzie had finally caught up with Ruthie. She was now standing next to her, catching her breath, and struggling to hold up her books.

"Man, why do we have to carry so many damn books?" Lizzie complained.

"Because they like to torture us," Ruthie replied.

"But why?!" Lizzie asked, bringing in her complaining tone once again.

"Because we're in school, a.k.a prison, remember?" Ruthie asked.

"Oh yeah," Lizzie said, pretending like she had just figured it out.

"Got it now, Liz?" Ruthie asked jokingly.

Lizzie groaned in an exaggerated, overly dramatic way, "Yeah, yeah...remind me, why do we have come here almost every day of the week?"

"They make us. The law requires us to come here," Ruthie replied, rolling her eyes at those words.

"You know what? One day I'm gonna invent a time machine, go back in time, and punch the guy who invented school!" Lizzie told Ruthie.

"I'll come with you!" Ruthie said, laughing.

Just then the first bell rang. The first bell meant that there was only a few minutes left to get to class before you're considered late. The second one meant _you were_ late.

"We'd better get to class," Lizzie said.

"Yeah. You know how mad Mrs. Kingerson gets when we're late," Ruthie replied.

Mrs. Kingerson was their math teacher, and she was as mean and strict as they came. You really didn't want to make her mad. Both girls thought of Mrs. Kingerson's reaction to them being late and scurried off to class.

"_I like the way you dance/The way you spin/How do I make you/How do I make you/ How do I make you/ Spin for me…"_ Lucy Kinkirk sang along to Linda Ronstadt's song "How Do I Make You", which was playing on her car radio.

Lucy was on her way home from the local drug store. She had had to run a "little errant". Or in other words, she had to pick up something private that she didn't want Kevin to see.

Lucy pulled up into the Camden family's driveway. She got out of her car, taking a small brown bag with her.

"I hope this all turns out ok in the end," She said to herself, clutching the bag to her chest.

Roxanne Richardson was once again playing around with the engagement ring on her finger. She still couldn't believe that she was getting married next month…and to the man of her dreams, no less.

Kevin Kinkirk looked over at his partner. She was in "lala land", as he liked to put it, yet again. Ever since she found out that she was pregnant and got engaged last month, she always seemed to space out. He could tell that Roxanne was excited about getting married and taking on motherhood.

Roxanne and Chandler had just brought their own house not far away from the Camden family's home. They were living together, happy as can be. Kevin didn't get it. They were just an engaged couple, yet they acted like they were a bunch of lovey dovey newlyweds.

Time to snap her out of it again, he thought to himself with a sigh. He waved his hand in front of her face, trying to snap her out of her daydreams.

"Hello...Earth to Roxanne," He said, but had no luck. She was still wrapped up in her own little dream world.

"_We are two in a million/We've got all the luck we could be given/If the world should stop/We'd still have each other/And no matter what/We'll be forever as one…_" Roxanne sang out loud to no one but herself really.

"Roxanne, snap out of it!" Kevin yelled, hopefully loud enough to get her attention.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL, KINKIRK?!" Roxanne shouted, suddenly blasting back to real life.

"Roxanne, you were daydreaming again," Kevin said, shaking his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kevin. I'm having trouble focusing lately. You know, with the wedding coming up soon, and the baby and all," Roxanne explained.

"It's ok, I get what you're saying," Kevin replied.

The two of them returned to their work, striking up conversation once and awhile, but keeping quiet most of the time.

Lucy was shocked at the results she held in her hands. They were positive, but they couldn't be. She had to finish school. She was too young. But yet, they were positive. Her heart sank with fear.

"I'm pregnant…" Lucy said to the air around her, feeling tears come to her eyes.

Lizzie and Ruthie were sitting bored half to death in their math class. At least it was seventh period, the last period of the day. And there was only like one more minute left of class. Every student in the room anxiously waited for the clock to strike three.

Lizzie, on the other hand, had fallen asleep. Ruthie had gotten her stuff together and was ready to charge right out of the room. Ruthie leaned over to wake up Lizzie.

"Lizzie, wake up. Get your stuff together, it's almost time to leave," Ruthie whispered to her.

Lizzie sprinted up at these words, and piled her stuff together. The bell finally rang. All the students were about to skyrocket out of the room when Mrs. Kingerson stopped them.

"Don't forget class, pages one through fifty in your GEPA practice workbooks for homework this weekend," Mrs. Kingerson said and was met with a round of loud groans in response.

The teacher sighed at the groans and said, "Ok, you may go now."

The students all shot up out of their seats and headed to their lockers, excited about the weekend ahead of them.

Roxanne quietly crept up to the front porch of her and Chandler's house. She slid her key into the lock of the front door and slipped it open. She tiptoed into the house.

She looked around for Chandler. He didn't seem to be home. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief and went into the kitchen. A voice from behind her made her jump:

"Where have you been? You said you'd be home by six, it's eight. I was getting worried."

Roxanne turned around to see Chandler seated at the kitchen table behind her, looking concerned.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Roxanne said.

"Ok, I accept your apology. But where were you?" Chandler asked.

Roxanne looked at him nervously. She knew he wouldn't stop playing twenty questions until he got an answer from her about where she had been, besides home, for the past two hours.

_Where have you been?  
Cause I never see you out  
Are you hiding from me, yeah?  
Somewhere in the crowd_

**Songs Used In This Chapter (In Order): **"The World Still Turns" by Kylie Minogue; "Party Up" by Hilary Duff; "How Do I Make You" by Linda Ronstadt; "Two In A Million" by S Club 7; "Where Have You Been?" by Rihanna are all not mine.


	2. Cowboy Style

**Chapter 2: Cowboy Style**

"Where were you?" Chandler asked again, rising up from his seat at the kitchen table and walking over by Roxanne.

"Well, a bunch of officers down at the station were going out for burgers and they invited me. I guess I was out longer than I thought," Roxanne replied.

"Why didn't you call?" Chandler asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I forgot. Kevin reminded me to, and I kept reminding myself, but I just forgot. I'm sorry," Roxanne said simply.

"Ok, but call me next time please. I was worried sick about you," Chandler said.

"Fine, ok! I don't feel like hearing about you being worried sick anymore, now can I please go watch some TV!" Roxanne snapped.

Roxanne started to walk out of the kitchen, but Chandler grabbed her arm. They made eye contact.

"What do you want! I said I was sorry I didn't call!" Roxanne said, getting a bit annoyed with him.

"Well, it's just that…you said you didn't feel like hearing that I was worried sick about you," Chandler said sadly. You could tell by the tone in his voice that what Roxanne said had hurt him.

"Well, I really don't. It annoys me sometimes," Roxanne said, shaking her head.

"Oh, so you're saying that the fact that I care about you is annoying!" Chandler said loudly.

"No, it's not that babe. It's just that I hate it when people say stuff like that to me," Roxanne replied.

"Well I'm sorry that the fact that I care about you bothers you!" Chandler yelled.

"Look, don't get all worked up about this, please baby," Roxanne begged.

"I'm sorry! I guess I'm just upset about the fact that you don't care about my opinion!" Chandler yelled, his voice growing louder.

"I never said that I don't care about your opinion! Don't put words in my mouth!" Roxanne yelled right back at him.

"Fine, I won't! In fact, you know what, I won't give my opinion to you anymore!" Chandler yelled, growing angrier.

"I never said I didn't want your opinion on things! You're putting more words in my mouth!" Roxanne yelled, her anger also growing.

"You know what, this is ridiculous! I'm not trying to put words in your mouth!" Chandler yelled, putting his face close to hers.

"Well, it sure seems that way!" Roxanne yelled back, shoving her face right into his.

Their face skin was touching. Roxanne could hear Chandler's deep breaths of anger.

"Well, at least when I go out somewhere, I actually call home to inform I'll be late!" Chandler yelled. He was so mad at Roxanne right now.

"Oh, so you're saying that just because I made one mistake I'm not responsible!" Roxanne was really mad at him now.

"No! I never said that! Now you're putting words in my mouth!" Chandler screamed.

"Haha, you admit it! You were putting words in my mouth before!" Roxanne yelled. Her anger was at an ultimate high right now.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Chandler yelled. He was becoming more and more angry with Roxanne by the minute.

"Yes you did!" Roxanne screamed.

"You know what! This is a stupid fight! I'm just going to bed, because this is pointless!" Chandler screamed. He was way angry, and knew a goodnight's sleep would clam him down.

Chandler stormed into his and Roxanne's bedroom and came out about a second later. He had his pillow and the spare blankets from the closet.

"Where are you sleeping, Chandler?" Roxanne asked.

"On the couch," Chandler said, walking past her like she didn't exist.

"Look, babe, I'm sorry about that fight we had, but you don't have to sleep on the couch," Roxanne said calmly, trying not to be upset with herself for that stupid comment she had made that pretty much started the whole damn fight.

"Well, unlike you, I just don't get over things so quickly. I need to spend some time alone to cool off," Chandler said. The tone in his voice was cold towards Roxanne.

"Ok, but you're sleeping in the bedroom tomorrow, right?" Roxanne asked him.

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. It depends, whether I'm still mad or not," Chandler said as he put his blankets on the couch.

"Oh," Roxanne said.

Roxanne went into the bedroom and closed the door. She changed into her pajamas and sat on her bed. She felt so stupid for starting that fight with her dumb comment. Why did she open her big mouth? She felt like talking to someone. But who could she talk to?

That's when it came to her…Lucy! Lucy was her best friend and always had good advice. She picked up the phone and dialed Lucy and Kevin's number.

_XXX_

Kevin Kinkirk was reading the newspaper when his phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello," he said.

"Kevin, I need to talk to Lucy," someone said.

"Roxanne?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, can you please put Lucy on the phone? I have to talk to her," Roxanne replied.

"Ok, hold on," Kevin said.

"Luce, phone for you. It's Roxanne," she heard Kevin yell on the other line.

Then she heard Lucy call, "coming."

"Hi Roxie!" Roxanne heard Lucy's cheerful voice greet her on the other line.

"Hi Luce," Roxanne said.

"What's wrong, you sound upset?" Lucy asked.

"I am, Luce," Roxanne replied.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Chandler and I had a fight," Roxanne said, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"Oh…I'm so sorry," Lucy said.

"Thanks," Roxanne said, crying.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"Well…it's kind of a long story," Roxanne said through tears.

"That's ok. I'm here to listen," Lucy said, trying to cheer her up.

"Well, let me start from the beginning," Roxanne said, ready to tell Lucy everything.

_XXX_

Lizzie was sitting at the Camden kitchen table with Ruthie. They were both doing their weekend math homework.

Lizzie started to zone out. Ruthie snapped her out of it.

"Lizzie!" Ruthie yelled.

"What'd I do!" Lizzie screamed, snapping out of her trance.

"Your were zoning out _again_!" Ruthie said.

"Oh, sorry, I hate this math, it's so confusing, and I can't help but get bored," Lizzie said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I hate math too. But we'd better get this done or Mrs. Kingerson will have our heads," Ruthie said.

Lizzie laughed at Ruthie's comment, "yeah, you're right, we'd better get to work," Lizzie said as they both returned to their math homework.

_XXX_

Roxanne was still on the phone with Lucy. She had told her the whole story about her and Chandler's fight.

"So…that's what happened," Roxanne finished off.

"I'm really sorry that happened," Lucy said. She felt really bad for Roxanne.

"It's ok. He won't be so mad at me tomorrow," Roxanne said.

"Yeah," Lucy replied.

"Luce," Roxanne said.

"Yeah?" Lucy asked.

"Thanks for being such a great friend," Roxanne said.

"No problem," Lucy replied.

"Uh, Luce, I feel really tried. Is it ok if I talk to you some other time?" Roxanne asked.

"Sure, no problem. Bye," Lucy said.

"Bye Luce," Roxanne said and hung up the phone.

_XXX_

Lizzie and Ruthie had finally finished their homework, so Lizzie was heading up to the garage apartment to go to bed.

"Night Ruthie," Lizzie said.

"Night Lizzie," Ruthie said.

"Ruthie…" Lizzie said.

"What?" Ruthie asked.

"Thanks for being such a great friend," Lizzie said.

Ruthie smiled, "same here."

"Night!" Lizzie said, going out the backdoor.

"Night!" Ruthie called back, and went upstairs to get ready for bed herself.

_XXX_

Roxanne was trying to fall asleep, but it wasn't working. She kept tossing and turning. She couldn't stop thinking about Chandler. She felt awful about the whole fight. She looked out her window at the star filled sky.

"Oh Chandler, honey, I hope you can forgive me," she said, falling into an uneasy sleep.

_XXX_

Chandler lay down on the couch. He wasn't sleeping well either. He just kept looking out into space. He looked out the living room window.

"Roxanne, please forgive me for being such an idiot," he said, and then also fell into an uneasy sleep of his own.

_Cowboy style with a peaceful smile  
You are from the temple  
__Won't you stay awhile_

**Songs Used In Chapter (In Order): **"Cowboy Style" by Kylie Minogue is not mine.


	3. Always And Forever

**Chapter 3: Always And Forever**

Lucy sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Today was the day she found out if she really was pregnant like the home test she took had said. She was scared. Scared of what the results might be.

What if they were positive? What would Kevin say? Would he leave her? What if they were negative? These were a few of the many questions that plagued Lucy's mind.

Lucy was snapped out of her train of thoughts when she heard the receptionist at the front desk say, "Lucy Kinkirk, the doctor will see you now."

Lucy got up from her seat and headed towards the doctor's office.

_XXX_

Roxanne sat at the kitchen table. She was dully stirring her decaf coffee with a spoon.

She was still upset about the fight her and Chandler had had last night. Why did she open her big mouth? She was that one who started it with that whole "I don't want to hear that you're worried sick about me" thing or the "you're putting words in my mouth" thing. She hoped that Chandler wouldn't be mad at her still.

Roxanne had been staring off into space. She was blasted back into reality when she heard someone walk into the kitchen. It was Chandler. He sat down next to her. They both looked at each other. There was an awkward silence.

"Roxanne, I have to say something to you," Chandler said, breaking the silence.

Roxanne looked at his face. He looked clam. So she couldn't tell if this would be good or bad. She really hoped it was good.

_XXX_

Ruthie and Lizzie sat up in Ruthie's room, listening to music. They were listening to Lizzie's Hilary Duff CD. They were listening to song number six, "Anywhere But Here".

"_And I don't wanna be/Anywhere but here…_" they both sang aloud.

The song then ended, and changed to track seven, "The Math". Ruthie and Lizzie both groaned.

"Of course, it has to be "The Math", doesn't it! The song has to have the one subject in school we're having trouble with in its tile!" Lizzie complained.

"I know, really!" Ruthie said.

"So…it's Saturday," Lizzie said, changing the subject. _No one_ should talk about math on a Saturday and enjoy it.

"Yeah, the best day of the week. I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie, and then grab lunch at the Promenade later?" Ruthie asked.

"Sure," Lizzie replied.

"Ok," Ruthie said.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Lizzie said.

"What?" Ruthie asked.

"Why don't we go to the Promenade now instead of later?" Lizzie suggested.

"Ok," Ruthie said.

"Then…let's go," Lizzie said.

They turned off the music and walked out of the room.

_XXX_

"What do you want to say to me, Chandler?" Roxanne asked, looking at him.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up over nothing," Chandler said.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have opened my mouth," Roxanne replied.

"I forgive you," Chandler said.

"I forgive you too," Roxanne replied.

"You know, I could never say mad at you, not ever. I love you too much," Chandler said, and unlike the night before, the tone of his voice was soft, not cold.

"Same here," Roxanne said. Her voice tone too was soft, not with anger or annoyance.

They moved the chairs they were sitting in closer together and they hugged. Then they gently pressed their lips together and kissed.

_XXX_

Lucy sat in the doctor's office, nervously awaiting the results. She had had the test done. It had taken less time than she expected.

Now, she was sitting in a chair in the doctor's office, awaiting the results.

The doctor faced Lucy, "Mrs. Kinkirk," he began, but paused for one quick second, "congratulations, you are indeed pregnant."

Lucy looked down at her stomach. She felt a mix of emotions overtake her. She was excited about having a baby, but also sacred. Scared because of what Kevin would say. Well, she'd find out his reaction tonight, which was when she planned to tell him.

_XXX_

Ruthie and Lizzie sat at a restaurant on the Promenade enjoying their lunch.

"Hey Ruthie," Lizzie said.

"What is it?" Ruthie asked.

"Who am I?" Lizzie paused, but then spoke again, "now class, I want you to take out your books and do pages five to six hundred, and it's due by the end of the period, so get to work or I'll have your heads!"

Ruthie erupted with laughter, "you're Mrs. Kingerson!"

"Yep! You guessed it!" Lizzie said.

The two continued to laugh. Ruthie stopped and looked at Lizzie. She was thankful she had such a great friend.

_XXX_

Lucy drove home from the doctor's office in silence. She wasn't in the mood to hear the radio. She just wanted peace and quiet, so she could think of how she'd tell Kevin that she was pregnant.

"I hope Kevin is happy," she said to herself.

_XXX_

Roxanne and Chandler were sitting on the living couch where Chandler had slept the night before. They were still kissing. They had moved out of the kitchen and onto the couch. They finally broke apart and looked at each other.

"I love you," Roxanne said.

"I love you too," Chandler said, and then placed his hand on Roxanne's pregnant stomach and gently rubbed it, "and I love our baby."

"So do I," Roxanne said, leaning up against him.

They sat on the couch, snuggled together. Chandler broke away and started to gently rub Roxanne's back.

Roxanne smiled as he did so. And she knew that, no matter what, she'd always have Chandler.

And pretty soon, she'd also have their baby.

_XXX_

It was about 4:30 pm when Ruthie and Lizzie returned home. They raced up to the back door, laughing and giggling along the way.

"You go in first," Ruthie said, opening the backdoor for Lizzie.

"Ok," Lizzie said, and dashed into the house.

Before she went inside, Ruthie looked up at the sky.

"Friends like Lizzie are one in a million, thanks for sending her to me," Ruthie said, talking to the sky.

"Ruthie, are you coming?" Lizzie asked.

"Be right there," Ruthie said.

Ruthie went inside the house and closed the backdoor.

_XXX_

Lucy sat in the garage apartment, waiting for Kevin to come home. She had decided to just tell him that she was pregnant tonight and get it over with.

She heard the door to the garage apartment open, close, and then she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Luce, I'm home," she heard Kevin call to her.

Lucy gulped, she was so nervous. But she had to tell him, he had a right to know. He was the baby's father, after all. She knew that she had to tell him. Right here, right now. The right moment was right before her.

She took a deep, nervous breath and walked over to Kevin, ready to spill her guts out to him.

_Always and forever  
__I don't regret a single day  
__With you_

**Songs Used In Chapter (In Order): **"Anywhere But Here" by Hilary Duff; "The Math" by Hilary Duff; "Always And Forever" by Kylie Minogue are all not mine.


	4. Enjoy Yourself

**Chapter 4: Enjoy Yourself **

Lucy was so nervous, but she had to tell him the truth He had to know. She slowly walked over to Kevin and hugged him.

She couldn't take it anymore. She decided to cut right to it.

"Kevin, can I tell you something?" Lucy asked.

"Sure Luce, you can tell me anything," Kevin replied.

"Well…I'm pregnant." Lucy said, relieved to get it off of her chest.

"Luce…are you sure?" Kevin asked.

"Yes. I went to the doctor's today to get a test done, and it was positive," Lucy said.

"Luce this is great!" Kevin said happily.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, we have to tell everyone!" Kevin said.

"Kev, is it ok if we wait for a little while to tell everyone?" Lucy asked him.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"Because I don't want my family to know just yet," Lucy said.

"Ok, Luce, whatever you want," Kevin said.

"I love you so much," Lucy said.

"I love you too," Kevin said, and kissed her.

_XXX_

It was later that Lizzie came up to the garage apartment, and that she saw Kevin and Lucy dancing around the room to music playing from the radio.

"What's going on here?" Lizzie asked over the music.

"Well…" Kevin began uneasily.

"You can tell her," Lucy whispered in his ear.

"Ok Luce," Kevin whispered back.

"What's with the whispering and the dancing?" Lizzie asked, cocking up her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well, Liz…" Kevin began, but he stopped, "I think Lucy should tell you."

"Tell me what?" Lizzie asked, looking at Lucy.

"I'm pregnant," Lucy said.

"Oh my gosh, that's great! Congrats you guys!" Lizzie said. She hugged Lucy and then Kevin.

"Don't tell anyone, Liz, ok?" Kevin asked.

"I won't," Lizzie said, and then headed to her room.

_XXX_

Roxanne sat on the couch, watching TV. She engrossed in the show that was on.

Just then the front door opened, and she heard Chandler's voice say, "I'm home."

He walked into the living and sat down next to her on the couch, "hey beautiful," he said, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey babe," Roxanne said with her eyes still fixed on the TV.

"Aren't you going to stop watching that TV and kiss me?" he asked.

"Fine, if it will keep you quiet so I can hear this show," Roxanne said playfully and kissed him, and then she turned back to the TV.

"How about we get a pizza for dinner tonight?" Chandler suggested.

"Yeah, pizza sounds good!" Roxanne said hungrily, "with lots of spices!"

"But you NEVER use spices on your pizza," Chandler said.

"Well, I'm craving spices all of a sudden," Roxanne said.

Chandler laughed. He knew why. Being that Roxanne was pregnant, it was one of the many weirdo food cravings she'd get within the next few months.

"Ok," he replied and went to call the pizza place.

_XXX_

Roxanne and Chandler sat at their kitchen table, enjoying their pizza. Well, actually, Chandler watched in bewilderment as Roxanne sprinkled every spice that they had in their house on her pizza.

"Don't put too many on, you'll get sick," he warned her.

"What's the big deal? I'm going to be puking my brains out tomorrow anyway," Roxanne said, referring to her morning sickness.

Chandler quickly changed the subject, not wanting to talk about puking while eating, "don't forget, tomorrow we are going to talk to Eric about marrying us."

"Yeah, I know," Roxanne replied, taking a big bite into her overly spiced pizza.

"So we're also going to tell Eric that you're pregnant?" Chandler asked.

"Yes. Don't worry about it, we can trust Eric, you know he'd never tell anyone," Roxanne said, taking another bite of her pizza.

"It's not that, it's just…what about our families? You know my mom and brother, and your dad, " Chandler said.

"Yeah, I know. We'll tell them too, eventually," Roxanne said, knowing that her dad had not been happy when she announced her engagement to Chandler to him. She'd knew he'd blow the roof if she told him she was pregnant before marriage.

"Ok," Chandler said, and took a bite of his pizza.

_XXX_

Sunday was the next day, the day of church. Throughout the whole entire church service, Roxanne and Chandler were both nervous wrecks. Roxanne just sat in her seat, shaking nervously. And Chandler could barely deliver the church service without feeling sick with nervousness. Finally, the end of the service came.

"And remember, if you make a mistake, any kind of mistake, you should not only ask for the forgiveness of God, but for those you've hurt while you made that mistake, because nobody is perfect, and we all make mistakes, and sometimes we hurt others in the process. So, in conclusion, to love and forgive is one of the best gifts you could give to someone who has made a mistake," Eric finished off his sermon.

_XXX_

After the service ended, everyone walked out of the church. Eric stood at the door, saying goodbye to everyone who walked out. Chandler and Roxanne, hand in hand, approached Eric nervously.

"Eric," Chandler said.

Eric turned around and faced the young couple, "Chandler, Roxanne, what can I do for you?"

"We need to talk to you," Roxanne said.

"After everyone leaves the service we can go into my office, ok?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, thanks Eric," Chandler said, as he and Roxanne walked off to go wait in Eric's office.

"No problem," Eric called after them.

_XXX_

Chandler and Roxanne were seated in two chairs in Eric's office, which faced Eric's desk. Eric walked into the room and sat at his desk and looked at the two.

"Now, what is it?" Eric asked.

"Well, we wanted you to marry us," Roxanne said.

"You want me to marry you?" Eric said.

"Yes," Chandler and Roxanne said together.

"I'd be honored to marry you guys, have you set a date?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, we're planning to get married sometime next month." Chandler said. Roxanne nodded to his words.

"There's also something else we have to tell you," Roxanne said, feeling nervous again

"What?" Eric asked.

"Well, well…" Chandler began to say, but he couldn't get the rest out.

Roxanne grew impatient, "I'm pregnant!"

"You're pregnant?" Eric asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes," Roxanne said.

"But you're not married yet," said Eric. He was a bit surprised that Chandler, a minister, would have premarital sex.

"I know, don't remind me. My dad's going to blow the roof when he finds out," Roxanne said.

"You mean you haven't told your families yet?" Eric questioned. They both shook their heads 'no', "who else did you tell?"

"Just Lucy and Kevin," Chandler said.

"Oh," was all Eric could really say in response.

"Eric, please don't tell anyone," Roxanne said.

" I won't. Everything said in this room stays in it," Eric replied.

"Thanks for taking the time to talk to us," Chandler said.

"No problem," Eric said.

"Bye," Roxanne and Chandler said together.

"Bye," Eric said.

They left the room. Eric thought about the conversation he had just had. Only one word could be used to describe it: unexpected…very unexpected.

_XXX_

Roxanne and Chandler were on their way to their car when they stopped to talk for a minute.

"I'm really scared to tell my dad. Chandler, he'll hate me. He'll call me a slut and disown me," Roxanne said. Soft sobs escaped from her mouth.

He hugged her tightly, "it's ok, we'll get through this."

"You're right. We will get trough this, our love will guide us," Roxanne said.

"Yeah, it will. As long as we love each other we can get through anything," Chandler said.

They parted from the hug. Chandler gently stroked Roxanne's hair and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said and put her arm around him. They headed towards the car.

_XXX_

Lizzie sat up in her room after church. Ruthie was taking a shower. They weren't going to hang out today because Peter, Ruthie's boyfriend, would be coming over to do homework with Ruthie. Lizzie had done all of her weekend homework on Friday, so she passed on the invitation. She then heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" Lizzie asked.

"It's Lucy," the voice on the other side of the door said.

"Come in," Lizzie said.

Lucy entered the room and sat on Lizzie's bed next to her.

"Hey," Lucy said.

"Hey yourself," Lizzie replied.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go out and get some lunch and just talk?" Lucy offered.

"Sure," Lizzie said. It would be a great chance to spend some time with Lucy.

"Ok then, grab your coat and let's roll, " Lucy said.

"Ok," Lizzie said, going to get her coat.

_XXX_

Roxanne and Chandler had come home from church and changed into to more comfortable clothes and were now sitting on the couch together.

"Roxanne," Chandler said.

"Yeah," Roxanne said.

"When are we going to tell our families about the baby?" Chandler asked.

"Later, not now," Roxanne said and leaned her head on Chandler's shoulder and yawned.

"Roxanne, we have to tell them soon. You're going to start showing in a few more months, they'll know," Chandler said, but got no response. Roxanne had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

He kissed her head lightly, "goodnight Roxanne."

_XXX_

Lucy and Lizzie sat in the Pool Hall, enjoying their lunch together.

"No way! Kevin actually did that!" Lizzie said, and laughed.

"Yes!" Lucy said, trying to control her own laughter.

They were talking about the Christmas party last December. Kevin had danced around the room like a big clown at the party. Lizzie found that funny for some crazy reason.

"Hey Lucy?" Lizzie asked her sister-in-law.

"Yeah Liz," Lucy said.

"I like a new boy at school, but I'm afraid if I talk to him he might not like me. What should I do?" Lizzie asked. She was referring to Todd Lannard, a really cute new boy at school. He was her age, and in all of her classes, and her homeroom, but she couldn't work up the nerve to talk to him.

"Oh, I remember my first crush, Jimmy Moon. I was twelve going on thirteen when I liked him, but I was always too scared to talk to him. When I finally did, I found he liked me too, and we dated for almost a year. So just talk to him, trust me, it works," Lucy said.

"You're right. He'll never know I like him if I don't talk to him," Lizzie said.

"That's right," Lucy said encouragingly.

"Luce thanks," Lizzie said.

"For what?" Lucy asked.

"For just being you," Lizzie said.

"No problem," Lucy said, and they both continued to talk and enjoy their lunch.

_Don't wait till tomorrow  
When you should be living today  
Enjoy it, enjoy it  
Before too long it's too late  
Don't throw the goodtimes away  
Enjoy it, enjoy it_

**Songs Used In Chapter (In Order):** "Enjoy Yourself" by Kylie Minogue is not mine.


	5. Tears On My Pillow

**Chapter 5: Tears On My Pillow**

Roxanne had been trying to sleep soundly, but then that nauseous feeling swept over her. It was morning sickness. She quickly darted out of bed to go puke.

She had made her way into the bathroom that was in her and Chandler's bedroom. She was now leaning over the toilet puking up all of the food she ate the previous night, overly spiced pizza mostly.

Roxanne was home alone being that it was Monday. Chandler had to work. He would be home later though. She had a day off from work today.

"I hope that doesn't happen again soon," Roxanne complained to herself as she mopped up all the puke she'd gotten on the floor.

"The joys of being pregnant." She continued with her rant.

She walked out of the bathroom. Her pajama top had puke stains on it.

_I'll just wash it_, she thought to herself.

She grabbed some clean clothes out of her dresser and got changed. She decided she didn't feel like sitting home all day. She was going to go out. She glanced at the clock.

9:36.

_Perfect, I'll just brush my teeth to get rid of the gross taste, fix my hair, put on some makeup, grab my purse and coat and be on my way_, she thought.

She walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

_XXX_

"Are you sure you want to tell them, Luce?" Kevin asked confused. Wasn't it just two days ago Lucy said she didn't want to tell her parents she was pregnant _just yet_?

"Well, I wasn't ready to tell them then. But now, for some weird reason, I want to tell them," Lucy said.

"Ok Luce, whatever you want," Kevin said.

Lucy smiled. Kevin was such a sweet guy, always trying to make her happy.

"Ok, then let's go tell them," Lucy said.

"Right now?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, right now," Lucy said, and grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the Camden home.

_XXX_

Ding Dong.

The Camden's doorbell rang loudly, the noise echoed throughout the house. Ruthie quickly dashed down the stairs to answer it. Lizzie stayed at the top of the staircase.

"I've got it," Ruthie called to her parents, or anyone else who was in the house.

She opened the door to reveal Peter, her boyfriend.

"Hiya," Ruthie said, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey honey," Peter replied. Ruthie loved it when he called her 'honey'.

"Come in," she said, gesturing her hand towards the entrance of the Camden house.

"Thanks," Peter said, and walked into the house. Ruthie closed the door behind them.

_XXX_

Lucy dashed trough the back door, dragging Kevin in behind her. Annie was in the kitchen, cleaning up the breakfast dishes. Annie was leaned over the sink, her back turned to Lucy and Kevin. Lucy cleared her throat to acknowledge her and Kevin's presence. Annie heard the noise, and turned around to face the two.

"What's the matter you guys?" Annie asked.

"Mom, Kevin and I have something to tell you," Lucy said excitedly.

"What?" Annie asked.

"Can you get Dad first?" Lucy asked her mother.

"Luce, your Dad is at work." Annie replied.

"Oh, then can you call him and tell him after we tell you our news?" Lucy asked.

"Sure," Annie said.

"Ok," Lucy said.

"Wait, I'll get Ruthie and Lizzie to come down here," Annie said.

"Ok," Lucy replied.

"Ruthie, Lizzie, come downstairs please!" Annie shouted up the stairway.

_XXX_

Ruthie and Lizzie heard Annie call their names. The two girls had been hanging out with Peter for the past few minutes.

"We'd better go downstairs," Lizzie said to Ruthie.

"Yeah," Ruthie said, and then turned to Peter, "Peter, do you mind if we go downstairs really quick?"

"No problem," Peter said.

"Ok, we'll be right back," Ruthie said. Her and Lizzie both ran out of the room.

"Take your time," Peter yelled to them.

_XXX_

Ruthie and Lizzie ran into the kitchen to see Annie, Lucy, and Kevin all in there already.

"What's up Mom?" Ruthie asked her mother.

"Lucy and Kevin have something they want to tell us," Annie answered.

"Ok," Ruthie faced Lucy and Kevin, "what is it?"

"Well, Lucy and I are happy to announce, that we're going to be parents in nine months!" Kevin said happily.

Annie and Ruthie got really excited. Lizzie didn't, because she already knew. They both ran over to Lucy and Kevin, there was then a lot of hugging and congratulations.

"Congrats you guys!" Ruthie said.

"Thanks," Lucy and Kevin said in unison.

"No problem," Ruthie said back, but then turned to Lizzie, "why aren't are saying anything?" Ruthie asked a bit puzzled that Lizzie wasn't excited.

"They already told me on Friday," Lizzie replied.

"Oh," Ruthie said.

"Wanna head back upstairs?" Lizzie asked.

"Sure," Ruthie answered to her friend. The two headed back upstairs.

Annie turned to her daughter and hugged her, "I can't believe it, my baby is having a baby!"

"I know Mom," Lucy said, and hugged her mother back.

Kevin just stood in the background watching his wife and mother-in-law hug with a huge smile on his face.

_XXX_

Ruthie and Lizzie entered Ruthie's room.

"Sorry it took so long," Ruthie said.

"It's no problem," Peter said.

The three of them then returned to hanging out, Peter's eyes fixed on Lizzie the whole time.

_XXX_

Roxanne sat at a table of a restaurant on the Promenade. She had been at the Promenade since about nine fifty something that morning.

She was actually enjoying being by herself, but she really did miss Chandler.

_Oh well, I'll see him tonight_, she thought to herself.

She glanced at her menu. She was in the mood for spicy chicken for some weird reason.

_Probably another craving_, she thought.

Which it probably was, she seemed to like spices all of a sudden. First on her pizza, and now on her chicken. Usually she hated spices, but being pregnant did make you crave the weirdest foods.

A waiter approached her table, "may I take your order, Miss?"

"Sure, I'll have the chicken, with extra spices please," Roxanne said.

"Certainly, Miss, your food will be ready shortly," the waiter said as he wrote down her order, and then left to go give it to the chef, so he could cook it.

Roxanne looked around her. Most of the people there were sitting at the tables in groups of two or more.

_I wish Chandler didn't have to work, I'm starting to feel lonely sitting here by myself_, she thought to herself.

"Roxanne, is that you?" a familiar voice asked her.

Roxanne turned to see who was talking to her.

The minute she saw who it was, she was extremely surprised.

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing here!" she asked the person who she hadn't seen in a whole year.

_XXX_

"Wow, that's great, tell her I said congratulations," Eric Camden was talking on the phone in his office, "ok bye," he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Chandler asked, entering the office. They both shared it.

"It was Annie. Lucy is going to have a baby," Eric said excitedly.

"That's great, congratulations," Chandler said.

"Thanks. I can't believe I'm going to be a grandfather," Eric said, and then turned to Chandler, "Speaking of babies, how's Roxanne?"

"She's great, and so am I. In fact, I've never really been happier. I mean, I'm living with the woman I love, we're getting married soon, and we're having a baby in a few more months," Chandler said.

"Well, sounds like your life is going great," Eric said.

"It is. I really love Roxanne, you know what I mean?" Chandler asked Eric.

"I know. I feel the same way about Annie," Eric said then quickly shifted the subject, "you know that the people who live in Glen Oak like to gossip about me, and they'll gossip about you and Roxanne too."

"Yes, I know," Chandler said.

"Ok, just warning you," Eric said.

"I know you are, but I don't I care about what they think about me anymore. Because I'm happy with Roxanne and my life," Chandler responded.

"Wow, you're sure confident," Eric said.

"Well, I've realized, that if I'm going to be a minister in Glen Oak, I'm going to be talked about, so is Roxanne, and so is our child," Chandler said.

"I know, but still, it gets on my nerves when the people are constantly talking about and my family sometimes," Eric said.

"Me too, I just try to ignore it," Chandler said.

"That's a good idea," Eric said.

"I know," Chandler said. The two then returned to their work.

_XXX_

Roxanne couldn't believe that he was back. Robbie was actually back in Glen Oak.

"Well, I decided to come back. In fact, I've been here for about three weeks," Robbie said.

"Where are you staying?" Roxanne asked.

"I got an apartment a few blocks from here," Robbie said.

"Wow, that's great," Roxanne said.

"So what have you been up to?" Robbie asked Roxanne.

"Me well. I'm engaged, see," Roxanne said, showing her engagement ring to him.

"And I live with my fiancé," she finished off.

"That's cool," Robbie said.

_XXX_

Peter was on his way home from the Camden house. The only thing he could think about was Lizzie.

"Stop thinking about her, you can't have her, you have Ruthie, you can't like her," Peter said to himself.

But it was no use. Lizzie was the only thing on his mind.

"Fine. I guess I like Lizzie, but I can't tell anyone," Peter said to himself and headed home.

_XXX_

Lizzie sat out on the Camdens' front porch, thinking. Kevin walked outside and sat down next to her.

"What are you thinking about Liz?" Kevin asked her. Somehow how he always seemed to know when she was thinking about something.

"Nothing really. Just thinking about how great it's gonna be to be an aunt," Lizzie said.

"Oh, maybe we should start calling you 'Aunt Lizzie'," Kevin joked.

Lizzie laughed, "maybe you should."

"I love you Liz," Kevin said.

"I love you too Kevin," Lizzie said.

"You coming inside?" Kevin asked her.

"In a minute," Lizzie said.

"Ok," Kevin said and went inside.

Lizzie sat out on the porch, looking at the sky. It was about 5:40, which meant the sun was about to set. Lizzie had always loved watching sunsets.

A rustling in the bushes interrupted her.

"Who's there?" Lizzie asked, growing scared.

A man in all black jumped out of the bushes and grabbed Lizzie before she could run. She screamed as loud as she could.

_XXX_

Roxanne and Robbie had spent the whole day talking and catching up. Although, Roxanne didn't tell Robbie about the baby, or that her fiancé was Chandler.

"It's been really great seeing you again," Robbie said.

"You too," Roxanne said.

Roxanne pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of her purse, and ripped the paper in half. She handed Robbie one piece and wrote something on the paper she had. She then handed Robbie the pen.

"What's this for?" Robbie asked her.

"Write down your number," Roxanne said.

"Ok," Robbie said and wrote down his number.

Roxanne handed Robbie the piece of paper she had wrote on, "here's my number, call me sometime."

Robbie handed her the paper his number was jotted down on, "ok, here's my number, call me sometime too."

"Ok, well I guess I'll call you sometime tonight, I've got to go, Chandler gets off work soon," Roxanne said, not realizing what she had just said.

"Ok bye," Robbie said.

"Bye," Roxanne said and walked off. She left Robbie trying to think if he knew a Chandler in Glen Oak.

_XXX_

"Kevin help!" Lizzie screamed loudly.

"Shut up!" the man yelled. His voice was cold.

_XXX_

Kevin heard his sister's scream. He rushed to the front porch to see what was wrong. That was when he saw Lizzie being thrown into the back of a man dressed in black's van.

"Lizzie!" Kevin yelled running towards the van.

"You're too late officer Kinkirk! I've got your sister, and you'll never see her again!" the man screamed and quickly got in his van and speed off.

Kevin ran back into the house quickly and screamed, "Lizzie's been kidnapped!"

_XXX_

Right when Roxanne walked through her front door, the phone rang. She quickly rushed into the kitchen to pick it up.

"Hello," Roxanne said.

"Roxanne, it's Kevin," Kevin said. His voice was full of worry and fear.

"Kevin, are you ok?" Roxanne asked.

"It's Lizzie, she was kidnapped," Kevin said.

"Oh my God, that's awful," Roxanne said.

"I was hoping you and I could look for her, because she can only be reported as a missing person in forty-two hours, and it could be too late by then, please?" Kevin begged.

"Ok, I'll be there as soon as possible," Roxanne said.

"Thank you," Kevin said.

"No problem Kinkirk," Roxanne said.

She hung up the phone, and quickly rushed into her and Chandler's bedroom to get changed.

_XXX_

Roxanne stood out in her living room. She was just putting on her jacket when Chandler walked through the door.

"I'm home," he said, but then noticed Roxanne dressed in her police uniform.

"Where are you going, I thought you had the day off?" Chandler asked.

"It's urgent. Lizzie was kidnapped, and Kevin needs me to help look for her," Roxanne said.

"I'm coming with you," Chandler said.

"No, it's too risky. You could get hurt. Baby, please stay here," Roxanne said.

"No, I don't care if it's risky. And if you're forgetting, I'm not the one who's pregnant, you could be hurt, I'm coming to protect you," Chandler said.

"But what if you're hurt?" Roxanne asked him.

"I don't care. It's a chance I'll have to take. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby so I'm coming," Chandler said.

"I love you," Roxanne said.

"I love you too," Chandler said.

They quickly kissed, but then broke apart, let's go." Roxanne said. Her and Chandler then left to help Kevin.

_XXX_

Kevin stood in the living room of the Camden living room, dressed in his police uniform. Eric, who had just gotten home, Annie, the twins, Lucy, and Ruthie were all in there too.

"Kevin, please be careful," Annie said.

"Don't worry, I will," Kevin said.

"I'm coming," Lucy said.

"No Luce, I don't think you should come. It's way to dangerous for you and the baby," Kevin said.

"Fine. I'll stay," Lucy said.

Ruthie stepped forward, "I wanna come."

"Ruthie…" Kevin started to say.

"No, I wanna come! Lizzie is my friend, I care about her, and I wanna help find her! So I'm coming with you!" Ruthie said firmly.

"Fine, but be careful," Kevin said.

"Ok," Ruthie said.

"Bye you two. Be careful," Eric said.

"We will, bye," Kevin said.

Eric, Annie, Lucy, and the twins all waved goodbye to Ruthie and Kevin as they left the room.

"Got your coat," Kevin said to Ruthie.

"Got it already," Ruthie said and untied the sweatshirt from her waist and pulled it over her head.

"Ok, let's roll," Kevin said.

They walked out the front door. They stood on the porch, waiting for Roxanne to come. Kevin kept his and Roxanne's police cruiser in the Camden's driveway. A car pulled into the Camden driveway. Roxanne and Chandler stepped out.

"Ok Kinkirk, let's get going, Roxanne said.

"What's Chandler doing here?" Kevin asked Roxanne.

"I'm here to protect Roxanne, because she's pregnant, and could be hurt badly or killed, and I also want to help," Chandler answered for himself.

"Ok," Kevin said.

"You're pregnant?" Ruthie asked Roxanne.

"Ruthie, I didn't see you," Roxanne said.

"I'm coming too," Ruthie said, but then returned to her first question, "you're pregnant?"

"Yes, I am," Roxanne said.

"Cool, congrats," Ruthie said.

"Thanks," Roxanne and Chandler answered in unison.

"Guys, let's get going," Kevin said.

"Ok," Ruthie, Chandler, and Roxanne all answered.

They all got into the police cruiser. Ruthie and Kevin, to Ruthie's request, sat in the front and Roxanne and Chandler sat in the back. Kevin started the car up and drove out of the driveway.

"I'm scared. What if something bad happens to Lizzie? She's only thirteen, she doesn't deserve this," Roxanne said. She was really worried about her partner's little sister.

"Baby, clam down. She'll be ok. We'll find her. I promise," Chandler said and leaned in and kissed her, trying to clam the poor freaked out girl's nerves.

"Hey, careful you two. That's how you got pregnant in the first place, Roxanne," Kevin joked with Roxanne and Chandler, trying to lighten the load of worry upon everyone.

"Kevin, please don't joke around. This isn't funny, just let them kiss if it keeps them clam." Ruthie said. Kevin was amazed by her maturity.

"You're right. I'm sorry you guys. I'm trying not be worried about Lizzie. I don't want to breakdown," Kevin said to Roxanne and Chandler.

"It's ok Kevin, I wouldn't blame you." Roxanne said, hoping Lizzie wouldn't turn out gunned down in cold blood like her mother was.

They continued to drive.

_XXX_

Lizzie wasn't sure of where she was. But she knew she was in some kind of old warehouse, she had seen movies like this all of the time. So here she was, in an old warehouse, hands and feet tied with rope to an old chair, and duck tape pulled over her mouth. She was trapped. Trapped like a rat.

_Oh God, what will he do to me?_ Lizzie thought to herself.

Lizzie then heard footsteps, her kidnapper walked into the room. His mask was off, revealing his face to Lizzie. She had no idea who he was. He pulled the duck tape off of her mouth, giving her the ability to speak.

"What are you going to do to me?" Lizzie asked with her voice filled with fear.

"You'll see soon, my dear," he said and then laughed evilly.

Lizzie was scared half to death. She knew one thing: she was in trouble…big trouble.

_XXX_

Kevin, Roxanne, Chandler, and Ruthie had decided to start their search for the kidnapper at the Promenade, since they had no other ideas of places to look.

"Ok, we're going to spilt up. Ruthie you'll come with me. Roxanne and Chandler, you two will be the other group," Kevin said.

"Ok," the other three agreed.

They all then split up into the two groups heading into two different directions. Ruthie and Kevin searched left and Roxanne and Chandler searched right.

_XXX_

Lizzie opened her eyes. She was in a different room than before. The kidnapper had knocked her out. She was lying on an old, dirty bed. Her clothes were missing. The kidnapper entered. He was wearing no clothes either.

"Who are you?" Lizzie asked, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"My name is Bob," the kidnapper said.

"What are you going to do to me?" Lizzie asked, crying.

"You'll see," Bob said and then took an old board of wood and whacked Lizzie on the head. Her world went black.

_XXX_

Ruthie and Kevin were now walking along the Promenade, trying to find Lizzie, or at least a hint to where she was.

"I hope we find Lizzie," Ruthie said.

"So do I," Kevin said.

"Do you think the kidnapper will hurt Lizzie?" Ruthie asked Kevin.

"Hopefully not, Ruthie," Kevin said.

They continued to search for Lizzie.

_XXX_

Roxanne and Chandler stuck close together as they searched for Lizzie. Chandler had his arm around Roxanne, trying to keep her safe.

"Chandler, you don't have to stick so close. I'll be fine," Roxanne said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to protect you from getting grabbed like Lizzie was," Chandler said.

"Thanks, I love you so much," Roxanne said, thankful to have someone like Chandler in her life.

"Same here," Chandler said.

The two stopped and kissed for about a second, but then continued to walk, in search of the poor, unfortunate thirteen-year-old girl who had been kidnapped earlier that day.

_Tears on my pillow  
Pain in my heart  
Caused by you_

**Songs Used In Chapter (In Order): **"Tears On My Pillow" by Kylie Minogue is not mine.


	6. Look My Way

**Chapter 6: Look My Way**

Lizzie opened her eyes. She had such a headache from when she was whacked over the head.

Wait, she just remembered, she has kidnapped by that psycho Bob guy. She remembered that he said something about finding out he was going to do to her later.

She had to get out of here, and fast!

She tried to get out of the old, dirty bed she was in. But she felt a sharp pain in her body when she tried to move.

She pulled the blankets off of her body. She realized that she was still naked, but her body looked untouched. But if Bob had done anything to her yet, then why did she feel such sharp pain throughout her body?

_Oh God, he did something to me. I know it. But what?_ She asked herself.

She heard footsteps. It must've been Bob coming to do heck knows what to her. She quickly pulled the covers over her body once again.

Bob entered the room, "you're awake, I see."

"What did you do to me?" Lizzie asked, trembling with fear.

"It's not what I did to you, it's what I'm going to do," he said creepily and then added on an evil laugh.

"Then why do I keep getting pains in my body?" Lizzie asked _trying_ to stay calm.

"I injected drugs into your body. That's why I knocked you out before, so you wouldn't put up a fight," Bob told Lizzie. He sounded happy about this.

"Why did you drug me?" Lizzie asked, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"So I could have my ways with you," Bob said evilly.

"You mean you're going to…" Lizzie started to say, but Bob cut her off.

"Yes, my dear," Bob said. His voice sounded like pure evil.

She had an idea of what he was going to do to her all along. She had gotten this the fact that she had been stripped of her clothes, and his were also, and still were, still off too. She was also in a bed, and he had drugged her. Lizzie knew what he was going to do.

He was going to...rape her.

_XXX_

"_My oh my/Do you wanna say goodbye/To have the kingdom/Baby tell me why_…" Ruthie was singing to herself. She always sang when got nervous or scared, and right now she was both.

"Ruthie, can you please not sing. You're making me more nervous by the minute?" Kevin asked her.

"Sorry, it's a nervous habit," Ruthie said.

"It's ok," Kevin said. He should know. He used to always sing "The ABC Song" when he was scared or nervous, but then he stopped when he was about twelve or thirteen.

"I hope we find Lizzie. We've been looking for a pretty long time," Ruthie said.

"So do I. And we're not stopping until we find her, right?" Kevin asked Ruthie.

"Right!" Ruthie replied.

The two then continued to search the Promenade for the still missing Lizzie. Their minds raced with thoughts as they walked.

**Ruthie's POV**

I can't believe that we haven't found Lizzie yet. I mean it's been at least two hours since we started looking.

I hope nothing bad happened to her. She's my best friend. Sure I have other friends I've known longer than Lizzie. But there's something about her that makes you like her the moment you meet her.

Lizzie is so mach fun to hang out with, and she listens to what I have to say, unlike my other friends. All they care about is being cool and popular, which I could care less about. Oh Lizzie, I really hope you're ok.

**End Of Ruthie's POV**

Meanwhile, Kevin was also thinking…

**Kevin's POV**

I don't want anything to happen to Lizzie, she's the only real family I have left. I mean my mom's so wrapped up in her love life, Patty-Mary is away at college, and Ben went off chasing after some girl who doesn't even love him. That's Ben for you, a total bonehead.

Lizzie is my little baby sister. The one I held in my arms the day she was born. I swear if anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself. I'll hate my own guts forever.

I love Lizzie, and I want her around. For Christmases, Thanksgivings, Easters, and every other holiday. And I want her to see her first niece or nephew to be born. I want her to be ok. Please let her be ok.

**End Of Kevin's POV**

Ruthie looked up at the sky, "Lizzie, please be ok."

Kevin looked up at the sky also, "I love you Liz."

Kevin looked over at Ruthie. He saw tears slip silently down her face. He felt his own tears fall. He put his arm around Ruthie.

"It will be ok Ruthie, we'll find Lizzie, don't cry," he said. But he was starting to lose his faith of finding his little sister.

_XXX_

Peter sat up in his bedroom. He was still thinking about Lizzie. He couldn't get her out of his head. He loved everything about her. Her face, her laugh, the glowing complexion of her peach skin…

"Stop thinking about her!" he scolded himself.

He decided to listen to some music. Hopefully, it would clear his mind of Lizzie. He turned on his radio.

"_I know I'm not allowed to adore you the way you know I really want/But I do/Even though it's been a nightmare to pretend that it's all ok/It's not the easiest thing to avoid/Damage is already done/I'm in love with you…._" Peter quickly changed the station.

The next station was a radio ad, no soppy love music, "remember, in two more months it's Valentine's Day, the day of love and romance! Remember to spend Valentine's Day with your sweetheart at Pierre's! Show the one you love that you mean it this year…" the radio ad was about a romantic restaurant.

Peter quickly flipped the station. It was the announcer radio dude talking this time, "before we get back to our Music Jam Hour, here are some shout outs! This first ones goes out to James from Abby! Ok, say it Abby!"

A female voice started to speak, "James, baby, I love you so much! I want to be with you forever, I want to marry you, and have a family! I hope you feel the same way about me, because I love you…" Peter quickly turned the radio off.

_Romantic music, radio ads, and shout outs. How am I supposed to get my mind off Lizzie if everything makes me think about her?_ He thought to himself.

He quickly picked up a magazine and started to read it trying hardly to keep his mind off of Lizzie.

_XXX_

Meanwhile at the Camden home, Annie, Eric, Lucy, Sam, David, and even Happy all sat in the living room, lost in thought…

**Annie's POV**

I hope Lizzie is ok. She's such a sweet girl. She doesn't deserve to have something like this happen to her.

Lizzie has to be ok. She has to be. If not, then I don't think our family can survive any more pain. We already went through that whole thing with Simon this summer.

I really hope Lizzie is ok. She's such an angel.

**End Of Annie's POV**

**Eric's POV**

Lizzie is truly a gift sent to us from God. She brightened up our home by showing up and healing all our wounds left from Simon's incident.

Lizzie is such a blessing, so is Kevin. She'll be ok, or at least that's what I'm praying for.

**End Of Eric's POV**

**Lucy's POV**

I love Lizzie, she means so much to me. She's like my real sister. And she's Kevin's everything. Why did she have to be kidnapped? She's such a sweetheart.

Why her? I don't see why anyone would want to harm such a nice girl like Lizzie. But hopefully, God is watching over her and she'll come safe and unharmed. Because I feel like I might lose all my faith in praying if she's not ok.

Please God, please, let her be ok. Kevin needs her, our baby needs her, I need her…the world needs her.

**End Of Lucy's POV**

**Sam's POV**

I'm not sure what's wrong with Lizzie. She was kidnapped.

I've seen this stuff on TV before. And the big meanie kidnapper guy usually hurts the person he kidnaps.

I hope the guy that kidnapped Lizzie doesn't hurt her. I love Lizzie.

**End Of Sam's POV**

**David's POV**

Mommy told Sam and me that a big scary kidnapper took Lizzie.

Why did he take Lizzie from us? I asked Mommy if he was taking her to God and she said, "no, David sweetie, he didn't take her to God, he's a kidnapper. They're really bad people that take kids away from their families and do bad stuff to them."

I felt my heart break in two when Mommy said "bad stuff". He was going to hurt Lizzie. But Lizzie is like my big sister, he can't hurt her, I love her.

**End Of David's POV**

**Happy's POV**

Lizzie is the blonde girl that moved into our home last month.

I like her. She talks to me, plays with me, takes me for walks, pets me, and sneaks me all the good food from dinner.

She's such a nice girl. I heard a bad guy took her, if I ever see him, I'll bite him so hard in the butt it's not funny. I hope he can't lay his dirty paws on Lizzie.

**End Of Happy's POV**

_XXX_

Roxanne and Chandler were also still looking for Lizzie. They weren't giving up until she was found, even if it meant staying up all night.

Lucy and Kevin were their friends, they weren't going to let them down. They wanted to help.

Plus, they both liked Lizzie. She was such a nice girl. The two held hands as they walked, so they wouldn't be separated.

Chandler looked over at Roxanne. She looked tried, very tried. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have someone who's almost in her third month of pregnancy to be out too late. It couldn't be good for her or the baby. Roxanne needed her rest.

"Roxanne's maybe you should head home, you look tired. You should get some rest. I'm sure Kevin would understand if you turned in early, I mean you are almost three months along," Chandler said, concerned about her.

"No, I can't. Kevin needs me. Besides, I won't be able to sleep without knowing if Lizzie will be ok," Roxanne said.

"Ok, sorry, I was just kind of worried about you. You look really tired. Sorry I'm doing that worrying thing again," Chandler said, realizing that he cared way too much again.

But he couldn't help it. He loved Roxanne. She was probably one of the only good things in his life to happen to him. He couldn't help but care about her. After all, she was going through heck carrying his child. He always tried to be as helpful as possible with Roxanne, especially now that she was pregnant. She needed all the help that she could get.

"I'm just concerned about you and our baby. I want you both to be happy. Because I love you Roxanne Richardson, and once our child is born, I'll have another person to love, and I'll have an actual family," he finished off.

"Chandler Hampton, you have no idea how much I love and care about you," Roxanne said.

He quickly kissed her cheek, "same here. Now, let's help Kevin find Lizzie."

"Yeah," Roxanne said.

As they walked, they both thought about the situation they were in…

**Chandler's POV**

I've seen movies like this, but I never expected anyone I know to be a victim of kidnapping. Lizzie has to be ok. I told Roxanne that she'd be ok and to have faith. But, I'm starting to lose my faith in finding her.

I keep trying to keep Roxanne from having a major stress attack, that wouldn't be good for her or the baby. I hope we find Lizzie soon. Because, while we were walking I had a million bad visions of things, bad things, happening to Lizzie race through my head.

I keep praying in my mind for Lizzie to be ok. I've only met Lizzie a few times, but she's a really nice girl. A person like her doesn't deserve what's happening to her.

I just want Lizzie to be ok and this night to be over. That way, Lizzie is home, a safe place, and not having any of my bad visions happen to her.

**End Of Chandler's POV**

**Roxanne's POV**

She has to be ok. She Has To Be. SHE JUST HAS TO BE. I'm starting to drive myself insane thinking that, but I want to stay positive. If I start to think negatively about Lizzie, then negative things will happen to her.

Lizzie and I only met a few times, but she's such a great person. She just doesn't need stuff like this happening to her.

I've seen girls just like her. They get kidnapped and end up injured, raped, emotionally destroyed, or even killed. I don't want Lizzie to be killed, like my mother. The site of seeing my mother lying on the cold pavement, lifeless, gunned to death lying in a pool of her own blood was just too much for me to handle.

I already lost my mother, who won't see me get married next month, or have my baby in a few more months, which upsets me. I always thought my mother would be there the day I was married and the day I went into labor with my first child, but she won't. I still can't handle that thought. That my mother is missing out on how great my life is.

I'm so scared that the same will happen to Lizzie, but instead of my wedding or my baby, she'll miss out on meeting someone and getting married, and having a family.

Oh God, we have to find her. I lost my mother. I won't lose Lizzie.

**End Of Roxanne's POV**

_XXX_

Robbie sat up in his apartment. He was still trying to remember if he knew of any Chandler's in Glen Oak. He tried to think.

_Let's see. Chandler. Chandler. Who do I know named Chandler?_ He asked himself.

His mind was blank. He couldn't remember anyone named Chandler in Glen Oak.

"Oh well," he said to himself.

_I can't wait for Sunday, I'm going to go to the church and make my surprise appearance back to Glen Oak after being gone for a year._ He thought to himself.

Wait a minute, the church! When he had last lived in Glen Oak, the church had hired an associate pastor named Chandler Hampton. He remembered the way Roxanne looked at him whenever he was around. That's it. Her fiancé was Chandler Hampton. He'd finally figured it out, but surprisingly, he didn't care that much. So what if Roxanne and Chandler were getting married?

He didn't. Not at all. Did he…?

He just sat there, bored. He had nothing to do now that he figured out who Roxanne's mystery man was.

"I guess I'll call her," he said.

He took the number Roxanne gave him and dialed it into the phone. It rung a few times, then the voice message came up.

"Hi, you've reached the home of Roxanne Richardson and Chandler Hampton. We're not in right now, so please leave you name, number, and a message, and we'll get back to you soon," Roxanne's voice said.

"Hi Roxanne. It's Robbie, Robbie Palmer. You told me to call you sometime. So I was wondering if you wanted to get a slice of pizza tomorrow and catch up some more. Call me when you get this ok, bye," Robbie said into the phone and hung it up.

He then started to think about how surprised Roxanne was to see him again. He hoped everyone felt that way when he went to church on Sunday.

_If you would look my way  
I would give everything I have to you  
Look my way, oh  
Show me that you want me too_

**Songs Used In Chapter (In Order): **"My Oh My" by Aqua; "The ABC Song" by someone; "Show Me Your Colors" by S Club 7; "Look My Way" by Kylie Minogue are all not mine.


	7. Falling

**Chapter 7: Falling**

Lucy and Annie were in the kitchen. They were getting something to eat. Eating always seemed to clam both Lucy and Annie's nerves when they were upset.

They both sat at the kitchen table. Annie was eating the tuna sandwich she had made earlier. Lucy, on the other hand, was eating a big bowl of rocky-road ice cream.

There was a deadly silence. In fact, the whole entire Camden house was silent. Which was weird, because, usually the Camden house was loaded with commotion. Everyone seemed to want to know if Lizzie would be ok. And they all hoped she would be ok.

"Mom?" Lucy asked her mother, breaking the dense silence

"Yeah Luce," Annie responded, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"I was just wondering. If something bad does happen to Lizzie, she won't she the baby be born," Lucy said, sounding upset.

"Luce, don't say that. You know if you think negative things they'll happen," Annie told her daughter.

"Yeah, I know Mom, but I'm starting to lose all my hope in finding Lizzie. I mean, what if Kevin and Ruthie don't find her, what if…" Lucy had started to say, but Annie cut her off.

"Luce, don't talk like that. Don't play "what if", just have a little hope. I'm sure Kevin and Ruthie will find Lizzie and bring her home safe and sound," Annie told her daughter.

"You're right, Mom," Lucy said, and then went back to eating her ice cream.

_I hope I am right_, Annie thought to herself.

Sure she was telling Lucy that Kevin and Ruthie would fine Lizzie. But Annie herself was also having her hope of finding Lizzie slip away slowly. But she had to stay strong for Lucy, for Lizzie, and for her whole family.

_XXX_

Meanwhile, in the Camden living room Eric, Sam, David, and Happy were all seated in there. Eric sat in the big couch, trying to watch TV, but he was way too worried about Lizzie to even pay attention to the screen, he kept praying silently. Sam and David were huddled together in one of the armchairs. The five-year-old twins were scared. They knew Lizzie was in trouble. As for Happy, she sat on the couch next to Eric.

"Daddy?" Sam asked Eric.

Eric looked at his son, "yes Sam."

"Will Lizzie be ok?" Sam asked his dad.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Eric answered his son.

"I hope so. I want Lizzie to come home ok," Sam said.

"Me too, I love Lizzie," David said. The innocence in their voices was a reminder of what the world needed: love, and a lot of it.

"Don't we all," Eric said.

The twins talked among themselves. As for Eric, he continued to pray. Pray for Lizzie's safety. But he wasn't too sure of it anymore. He really hoped Lizzie returned home unharmed. He wanted Kevin and Ruthie to find her.

Lizzie was so kind and giving. She didn't deserve this. She just didn't.

Eric was trying hard not to lose hope, but the chances of finding Lizzie unharmed were slim, very slim. Lizzie had been missing for almost five hours, and he knew that the man that took Lizzie had done something bad to her by now. So all there was left to was to pray for Lizzie to be alive.

_XXX_

Lizzie was still in the same old dirty bed, in the same old creepy room, in the same old crappy warehouse. Bob had left the warehouse to, "go out and find his other victim", as he put it.

She couldn't escape. Bob had tied her feet and hands to the bed before he left. Damn him. Why did the jerk have to be so smart? Why couldn't he be a stupid kidnapper? That way, Lizzie could've been out of this old junk heap by now.

She wondered who Bob's "other victim" was. It was probably someone she knew, that Kevin knew. Because she had heard Bob mumble, "I'll get that damn officer Kinkirk for doing what he did to me".

What had Kevin done to him to make him so mad? She probably would never know, being that Bob wouldn't tell her. He would probably just rape her, and than kill her.

Wait a minute. Kill her! She had to get out of here, and fast!

But how would she escape? She began to think of a way. Hopefully a plan to outsmart Bob and escape this old, crappy warehouse would come to her soon.

_XXX_

Ruthie and Kevin were still looking for Lizzie. Both hardly talked to each other as they wanted badly to find their friend/sister-sister-in-law. But their minds raced on with thoughts as they searched…

**Kevin's POV**

Ok. I'm starting to get really worried…more worried than I've ever been in my whole life. But I'm trying to keep it inside of me. I don't want to worry Ruthie even more than she already is.

I hate to say it, but I'm starting to lose my hope in finding my baby sister. We've been looking on the Promenade for almost four hours, and no sign of Lizzie.

I don't think she's on the Promenade at all, but I don't have any other leads on where to look. So I'm just trying to find her here. I keep hoping that Roxanne and Chandler have found her already and are looking for us. But I have a gut feeling they haven't found her.

Oh God, why'd you let this happen to my baby sister? Wasn't it enough when you took my dad away from me thirteen years ago? Now, thirteen years later you want my baby sister. Please don't take her. I don't need another angel watching over me, my dad already is. Right now I don't need Lizzie watching over me from Heaven, I need her here with me on earth. I really hope we find Lizzie soon, if not, then I'll lose my hope in life itself forever.

**End Of Kevin's POV**

**Ruthie's POV**

At first I wanted to find Lizzie. Now I want to find her so bad it's killing me. I can feel my hope in finding her going down the drain, but I'm trying really hard to keep it from draining.

I can't lose hope in Lizzie. She's my best friend. I need her.

Please God, let her be ok. I swear, if Lizzie's ok, I'll never blackmail, spy on, or snoop around on anyone ever again. I swear, just let Lizzie be ok.

**End Of Ruthie's POV**

"I wish this never happened," Ruthie said to Kevin, tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Ruthie, it's ok. We'll find her, just have some hope and Lizzie will be fine," Kevin said reassuringly to his sister-in-law.

"You're right," Ruthie said.

Kevin quickly changed the subject, "now, I think we should find Roxanne and Chandler and try looking in another place for Lizzie."

"Ok," Ruthie said.

"Let's go find them then," Kevin said.

The two then went off in search of Roxanne and Chandler, hoping they wouldn't have to find three missing people now instead of one.

_XXX_

Peter walked into his kitchen. His mother, Paris, was seated at the table. She had all of her work stuff spread out in front of her.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Peter asked, taking a seat next to his mother.

"Sure sweetie, ask away," Paris replied.

"Did you ever like someone so much that all you could do was think about them and nothing else?" Peter asked his mother.

"Sure I have, it's a common thing," Paris answered her son's question, "why, are you going through that phase with Ruthie?"

Peter decided to go with that since he didn't want anyone, even his mom, to know about his feelings toward Lizzie.

"Sure am mom," Peter lied, or "covered up" as he called it.

Paris hugged her son, "congratulations sweetie, you're in love."

"Ok, whatever Mom," Peter said, breaking the hug.

"Does that answer your question?" Paris asked.

"Yes mother," Peter said.

He quickly left the room. Some help she was, more like no help. But on the other hand, she did at least try to make sense with her advice. But that was parents for you, they never make sense, no matter what. He sighed to himself and headed up to his room.

_XXX_

"I mean really, I think we should find Kevin and Ruthie. We've been around and around this place for hours, and no sign of Lizzie," Roxanne was telling Chandler.

"You're right, we should try and find them…" Chandler had began to say, but for some odd reason he stopped talking.

Roxanne turned around to see why he stopped. She had been walking in front of him. But when she turned around, he was nowhere in sight.

"Chandler…Chandler where did you go?" she said, trying to locate him.

_XXX_

Bob laughed evilly to himself. He had grabbed the minister, knocked him out, and left him out of sight behind a bush. Now, no one would prevent him from getting to Roxanne.

He followed Roxanne as she walked trying to locate Lizzie, Kevin, Ruthie, or Chandler. That's right, he knew that they were all out looking for Lizzie. Which was good. He would get revenge on Kevin soon enough.

After what Kevin had done to him five years before, he deserved all the revenge in the world. So he planned to kidnap, rape, and kill all the women he cared about.

First Lizzie his baby sister, then Roxanne a close friend of his and his partner at work. And hopefully His mother, his other sister Patty-Mary, his mother-in-law Annie, his two sister-in-laws Mary and Ruthie, and then his precious wife Lucy in the future. They would all be his.

He had followed Kevin around, he had found out everything he needed to know about Kevin to put his revenge plan into action. Kevin would pay for his actions…big time.

He had two down already: Lizzie. Getting her was like taking candy from a baby. And now Roxanne. He didn't have her just yet, but she'd be easy, even if she was a cop, she was still weak in his mind.

Now, here it was, the right moment. Roxanne was in his reach. All he had to do was grab her, and she'd be his. He reached out his hand from the bush he was hiding behind.

_XXX_

Roxanne looked in every direction. It was so weird. Why did Chandler just disappear like that? She had to find him, then Ruthie and Kevin, then hopefully Lizzie. She looked around for her fiancé once more, but he was nowhere in sight.

But too bad for her she didn't notice the hand that grabbed her by the leg and yanked her into the bush that was to the right of her.

_XXX_

He had her! Man! This was way too easy!

Bob had gotten Roxanne. He'd managed to knock her out before she could scream loudly. He stood up from the bush, holding an unconscious Roxanne in his arms.

He laughed evilly once again, "you belong to me now, my dear."

He then carried the unconscious blonde girl to his van. He threw her in the back, slammed the door, and drove off, laughing evilly all the way.

_Kiss the past till it's better  
Make it last if you can_

**Songs Used In Chapter (In Order): **"Falling" by Kylie Minogue is not mine.


	8. Turn It Into Love

**Chapter 8: Turn It Into Love**

"I'm back, Elizabeth dear," Bob's creepy voice rang throughout the old warehouse.

_Oh God_…Lizzie kept repeating those words in her fear struck mind.

Bob entered the room. He was fully clothed this time, though. Maybe he wouldn't rape her. She hoped he didn't. She just wanted him to let her go, she wanted to go home. She really wished Kevin or Ben were here, they would fix Bob's sorry old ass.

"Ah, you're still here. Too stupid to find a way out of my little trap I see," Bob said, adding on his trademark evil laugh.

"Who's your other victim you said you were going out to get?" Lizzie asked Bob, her voice loaded with fear. Had Bob killed this "other victim"?

"She'll joining you shortly," Bob said, pleasure that she was scared within his already creepy voice.

"Where…is she?" Lizzie asked shakily.

"I have to get her out of my truck. I just came to check up on you," Bob said, and left the room.

_Kevin, please come and save me from this hell_, Lizzie thought to herself, trying to keep tears from slipping out her eyes.

_XXX_

"Damn, where are they?" Kevin wondered out loud.

He and Ruthie were still looking for Roxanne and Chandler. Where the hell did the two of them go? They started looking for them at about 10:30, it was now about 12:30ish. Ruthie and Kevin had started searching for Roxanne and Chandler on the right side of the Promenade, being that was the last direction the two were seen heading in.

"Where are they!" Kevin yelled.

Kevin was growing frustrated. First Lizzie goes missing. Now Roxanne and Chandler. He was starting to think that Lizzie's kidnapper had something to do with the sudden disappearance of Roxanne and Chandler.

"Darn!" Ruthie's loud yell caught Kevin's attention.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked her.

"It's my stupid lip-balm. It was in my pocket and it fell out and rolled behind that bush," Ruthie said, pointing to a big, thick bush.

"I'll get it for you," Kevin said.

"Ok, thanks," Ruthie said, grateful that she didn't have to go by the bush. It gave her a weird feeling. Oh well. She knocked it off quickly. It was just an old, overgrown bush…right?

Kevin was behind the bush, looking for the lip-balm. He came across something, or rather someone.

"Ruthie, come quick!" Kevin called to Ruthie. She quickly headed behind the bush.

_XXX_

Bob returned to the room. He held an unconscious blonde girl, in her early twenties, wearing a police uniform, in his arms.

Lizzie recognized the girl. It was Roxanne Richardson, Kevin's partner at work, and also a friend of his and Lucy's, and also she was the one that was engaged to the associate pastor at the church she went to. Chandler Hampton, that was his name.

Why did Bob have Roxanne? She wondered. Would he rape/kill her too? Bob threw Roxanne on the bed next to Lizzie. Her hands and arms were tied so she couldn't escape. Damn, Bob was smarter than he looked.

"What are going to do to us?" Lizzie asked Bob, trying to sallow her fear.

"You know what I'm going to do," Bob replied. His voice was like pure evil again, but scarier than last time.

"Let me and Roxanne go, please!" Lizzie screamed, tears flooding from her eyes.

"Never!" Bob screamed.

_I'm doomed_…Lizzie thought, but then looked at Roxanne…_no, we're both doomed_.

_XXX_

"I think he's just unconscious," Kevin told Ruthie.

They had found Chandler behind the huge bush. Kevin felt Chandler's arm for a pulse. Chandler had one, so Kevin knew that he was just knocked out.

"He's fine. Just unconscious. Someone must've done this to him, and I'm guessing it's the same jerk that kidnapped Lizzie," Kevin said, feeling a bolt of hate towards Lizzie's kidnapper.

"Wake him up!" Ruthie snapped.

"Ok, ok. Don't lose it," Kevin said, trying to clam Ruthie down.

"Sorry, I'm just so anxious to find Lizzie," Ruthie said apologetically.

Ruthie felt bad for snapping. She was just so worried about Lizzie. Where could she be? And where was Roxanne, come to think of it?

"Chandler, wake up. It's Kevin and Ruthie. Wake up," Kevin said, trying to wake up Chandler. Maybe he knew where the kidnapper was…hopefully.

Kevin shook the knocked out figure, until he begun to stir, "huh…." Chandler said a bit dazed.

"Chandler, are you ok?" Ruthie asked him.

_XXX_

Roxanne opened her eyes. She looked around the room. She was lying in an old, dirty bed, defiantly not her own bed. It was also dark, light only coming from a dim lantern.

"Roxanne…are you awake?" Roxanne heard a familiar voice ask her.

Roxanne turned her head to see…no way it couldn't be…Lizzie! She was ok!

"Lizzie?" Roxanne said.

"Yeah it's me. Are you ok?" Lizzie asked her.

"I'm fine. My head just hurts a little," Roxanne said, "Thank God you're alive."

"Where's Kevin? Do you know where he is?" Lizzie asked.

"Kevin, Ruthie, Chandler, and I all went out looking for you after you were kidnapped. We were looking on the Promenade in two groups: Chandler and I went one way, Ruthie and Kevin the other. Then Chandler disappeared. I was trying to find him but someone grabbed me. After that all I can remember is being dragged into a bush. Then there was this creepy looking bald guy. He knocked me out, and I woke up here and found you…" Roxanne recalled the whole night.

"The creepy bald guy is Bob. He wants to rape us and then kill us. We have to get out of here." Lizzie said, hoping Roxanne would come up with an escape plan. She was a police officer, she knew about this stuff…hopefully.

"Wait, why does Bob want to hurt us?" Roxanne asked, not caring if she sounded like a six-year-old child asking a question.

"Something about Kevin. All I know is Kevin did something to make him mad, and he's using us for revenge, or something like that," Lizzie stated all she knew about Bob's crazy revenge plan.

"Ah, Roxanne. I see you're awake also," said a creepy voice.

Lizzie and Roxanne turned their heads to see none other than Bob glaring at them.

_XXX_

"Chandler, you ok?" Ruthie asked again.

Chandler rubbed his head, which was throbbing with pain from when he was whacked, "I'm fine."

"What happened to you and where's Roxanne?" Kevin asked.

"All I can remember is that one minute I was talking to Roxanne. Then I felt someone grab me. Then I was pulled behind this bush. This short bald guy told me to be quiet, then he knocked me out," Chandler recalled.

"Can you remember anything he said?" Kevin asked. He knew this was the same guy that took Lizzie. He could feel it.

"I'm not sure, let me think…." Chandler said, trying hard to remember what the guy who knocked him out said to him.

Chandler searched his memory. What did he say? Wait, something about a warehouse. That's it! The old warehouses! That's where Lizzie, and where Roxanne was taken to.

"I remember. He said something about an old warehouse. I'm guessing Lizzie was taken there by him, and I think he took Roxanne there too," Chandler said.

"Old warehouse. The only old warehouses are those ones at the edge of town. We have to go there and fast. Lizzie and Roxanne's lives are on the line!" Kevin said.

The three quickly headed to the old warehouses. All were hoping they weren't too late to save Lizzie and Roxanne.

_XXX_

"No! Please don't!" Roxanne was pleading to Bob.

Bob had a knife…a sharp, long, scary knife. He was holding it to her stomach. He was threatening her baby's life. Roxanne was crying as she begged for Bob not to stab her.

"No! Now shut the hell up!" Bob snapped.

Roxanne was helpless. She couldn't fight back, being that her hands and feet were tied. Bob had pushed her off the bed and onto the floor. He had then pulled out a knife.

"No, stop please," Roxanne pleaded. Tears streamed down her face.

Lizzie shouted from the bed, trying to keep Bob distracted so he couldn't stab Roxanne.

"Hey Bob, leave her alone you stupid ass!" Lizzie screamed, but Bob ignored her shouts.

The knife came closer to Roxanne's stomach. _Only a miracle can save Lizzie and me now_…Roxanne thought. More tears slipped from her eyes.

_XXX_

"Come on quick!" Kevin shouted to Chandler and Ruthie, who were behind him.

"Are you sure this is the right building?" Ruthie asked Kevin. They were running down one of the long, narrow hallways in one of the warehouses.

"I heard a scream. I swear I did," Kevin stated.

They heard a familiar voice scream, "no, no! Please no!"

"That's Roxanne screaming," Chandler said. He knew it was her voice, "we have to hurry. He's doing something bad to her. I can feel it."

They ran as fast as they could, hoping they would make it in time.

_XXX_

The knife was about to pierce Roxanne's stomach. But then, a true miracle occurred. Kevin, Chandler, and Ruthie all ran into the room at that very second.

"Keep your knife away from her!" Kevin shouted.

Bob looked up, "Officer Kinkirk, we meet face to face once again."

Kevin was shocked, he knew this guy, "Bob."

"Yes. It's me," Bob said, and then laughed evilly yet again.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister and Roxanne!" Kevin asked the jerk. He hated Bob.

"I'm getting revenge on you for what you did to me. I plan to kidnap, rape, and kill all the women you care about. And I see you brought another one to me," Bob said, pointing to Ruthie.

"You ass!" Kevin screamed and then angrily charged at Bob.

Kevin shoved Bob away from Roxanne. He ripped to knife out of Bob's hand and threw it far away to the side of the room. But Bob started to get rough. A fight broke out.

As Bob and Kevin fought, Chandler ran over to Roxanne. He untied her arms and legs. And he held her close. Tears fell from his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Chandler asked.

"I'm fine now that you guys came to my rescue," Roxanne said. Tears fell from her eyes also.

"I love you," he said through tear stained eyes.

"I love you too," she said also through tear stained eyes.

They just sat there, on the floor, holding each other close as the tears fell.

Ruthie, on the other hand, went to untie Lizzie. She ran over to the bed she had spotted Lizzie in. she untied her ropes, but then noticed something. Lizzie was naked. Ruthie scanned the room for her clothes. Luckily Bob had left them right by the bed. Ruthie picked them up and handed them to Lizzie. Lizzie quickly put all of her clothes back on and hugged Ruthie.

"Thank you," Lizzie said.

"No problem," Ruthie said and hugged Lizzie tighter, "thank God you're ok."

"Thank God you found me. He was going to rape me and Roxanne then kill us," Lizzie said.

Meanwhile, Roxanne and Chandler were still holding each other close.

"He wanted to kill our baby, Chandler, I was so scared," Roxanne cried.

"It's ok. I'm here for you. You'll be ok," Chandler said and hugged her tightly.

Bob and Kevin were still fighting. Kevin punched Bob really hard and knocked him out. He pulled out his handcuffs and cuffed Bob. He then left the old jerk lying on the floor and ran over to hug Lizzie.

"Lizzie!" Kevin shouted in joy. She was still alive.

Lizzie and Ruthie stopped hugging and Lizzie faced her brother, "Kevin!"

They ran into each other's arms and embraced, "I'm so glad you're ok."

"I'm so glad you found me. I was so scared," Lizzie said, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"It's ok, Liz. Don't be scared anymore. I'm here. You're finally found," Kevin said and embraced his sister tighter.

_If you can look inside your heart  
And understand what's tearing you apart  
You gotta trust someone  
Don't let hate get in the way  
_

_Just turn it into love  
Turn it into love  
And open up your heart and you'll  
Never feel ashamed if you  
Turn it, turn it, turn it into love_


	9. Fever

**Chapter 9: Fever**

Kevin and Ruthie sat in the waiting room of the Glen Oak Hospital.

Bob was now where he belonged, behind bars. Rotting away like he deserved to.

They had taken Lizzie to the hospital after she told Kevin that Bob had drugged her. Lizzie was now having tests done. Hopefully she'd be ok.

Roxanne and Chandler had gone home. They both looked like walking insomniac zombies, so Kevin let them go home.

Now Kevin and Ruthie both sat nervously in the waiting room, awaiting the test results. The doctor that had been running the tests walked into the waiting room. This was it, the big moment.

"Is Lizzie ok?" Kevin asked.

"Well, she does have some kind of drug in her system. We couldn't detect what kind, whoever drugged her was smart and somehow covered up the drug's identity. But it is starting to wear off. It should be fully gone soon. Give it about an hour," the doctor told them.

Ruthie and Kevin both sighed in relief.

"So she can come home?" Ruthie asked.

"Normally I'd keep her overnight but she's showing no signs of death, so she's ok to go home. But if you do notice anything unusual, contact me please," the doctor said.

"Thanks doctor," Kevin said gratefully.

"No problem. Just doing my job," the doctor replied.

The doctor then went to get Lizzie. She walked over by Kevin and Ruthie. They all left the hospital.

_XXX_

"Damn," Roxanne muttered to herself.

It was 2:23 in the morning, but for some weird reason Roxanne couldn't fall asleep. She didn't feel tired.

Chandler, who was lying next to her, was sleeping like a baby. Probably because he had work tomorrow and had to get as much sleep as possible.

She felt tired, but she couldn't sleep. It was like she was like some kind of insomniac zombie.

She felt restless. Sleep was the last thing on her mind. Something else was on her mind, something that had been haunting her for years. Something…

_Damn, don't think about it_, a little voice in her head kept telling her.

But it was hard not to think about it.

Roxanne tried to push those memories into the back of her mind. That way she could get some sleep. Hopefully, it would work.

_XXX_

Kevin, Ruthie, and Lizzie all arrived home at about 2:30. The house seemed quiet. That was because the twins had fallen asleep on the chair they were sitting in. Lucy and Annie had also both passed out of tiredness on the big couch in the living room. Eric was still awake. He sat in the living room, waiting.

Eric heard front door close and footsteps. He rose up from his seat. He slowly walked over into the main foyer. In there, Ruthie, Kevin, and Lizzie all stood.

"You're home," Eric said. He sounded tired.

"Yeah. We finally found Lizzie," Kevin told Eric.

"I can see that," Eric said pointing to Lizzie.

"Where are Lucy, Annie, and the twins?" Kevin asked.

"Asleep in the living room," Eric replied.

"Ok, well, Lizzie and I are going to head up to bed," Kevin said, yawning.

"Ok," Eric said.

"Goodnight," Lizzie and Kevin both said as they headed to the backdoor.

"I'm going to bed, ok Dad," a tired Ruthie said.

"Ok," Eric said. Ruthie headed upstairs.

"Might as well go to bed myself," Eric said and headed upstairs to go to bed.

_XXX _

_"I love you, Roxanne." _

_"You're the best ever!" _

_"You're my most favorite person in the whole world." _

_"Please, can we be friends forever?" _

_"Please say yes, we'll have so much fun._

_We can play all the time, laugh, talk about everything, and get married together one day." _

_"Say yes please. I've never had a best friend before." _

The voice rang throughout Roxanne's head. The picture of the little girl was clear: long blonde hair, huge blue eyes, and that little girl innocence of hers. Lost. Gone. Vamoose. Like that. Forever. And she was never coming back. Never. Nada. Zit. Not ever…

Roxanne tossed and turned in her sleep trying to put away memories that have haunted her for years. But they just kept coming back.

_"Are you ok Roxanne, you look sad?"_

"_I'm fine, really."_

"_Then why were you crying?"_

"_Nothing, nothing at all. Really. I'm ok."_

"_Ok, I'll take your word on it. But remember you can tell me anything. I'll always be there to listen to you and give you real good advice."_

"_I know, kiddo. I know." _

Damn memories. Just go away.

_XXX_

Annie was in the kitchen sitting at the table looking over the monthly bills. It was not fun one bit. But come to think of it, life isn't fun. It's a lot of hard work.

Just then, the backdoor opened. Lizzie stepped into the Camden house.

Annie looked up from her bills and smiled at Lizzie, "Lizzie, I'm so glad you made it home safe."

Lizzie sat down at the table by Annie, "thanks, it's nice to hear. Even if Ruthie, Kevin, Lucy, and Eric all told me the same thing, it's still nice to be welcomed."

"Yeah. It is nice to feel welcomed," Annie said.

"Yeah, now if only people would put down all the guns and knives and welcome each other instead of kill each other," Lizzie said.

"Yeah," Annie said, but then started looking over her bills again. She had to get them done sometime.

Lizzie went over the cupboard with the cereal in it. She picked out the best-looking cereal in it, which was "Trix". She poured a bowl and sat down at the table to eat it.

_XXX _

_"Roxanne, will you play Barbie's with me?" _

_"Please."_

_"Pretty please." _

_"I don't wanna play alone. Please."_

_"I'll never ask you for anything again."_

The voice was like a broken record. It played on and on. It never stopped. It just kept going and going.  
The voice of the young five-year-old girl rang throughout her head. Over. Over. And over. Defiantly a broken record, on and on and on and…well you get it. "Roxanne, could you help me with this math homework?" 

"_Please. You're so smart."_

"_Just this once."_

"_Please with sugar on top and ice cream and a cherry."_

Roxanne couldn't take it anymore. She hadn't gotten a goodnight's sleep. The voice kept her from sleeping. She would just lie there in bed, her eyes closed. Half asleep, but mostly awake.

The voice had finally gotten to her; she shot up from her sleepless state, "oh God, stop it already! Damn stop that!"

Chandler rushed into the room. He had heard her scream, "Roxanne, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream," Roxanne said.

"_Roxanne, Mommy says you should never lie. It's not nice to lie."_

"Shut up!" Roxanne screamed.

Chandler looked at her, "maybe I should stay home today."

"No, you go to work. I'm fine, really. Besides, I have to go to work," Roxanne told him.

"You should stay home, you look tired," Chandler said.

"What are you talking about? I'm not tried, I swear," Roxanne said, trying not to yawn.

Chandler pointed to the mirror in their bedroom, "look at yourself."

Roxanne looked into the mirror. She looked awful. Her eyes were bloodshot red. Sleepless bags formed under them. Her skin was pale from lack of sleep. Her eyes glowed with tiredness. Her hair was a knotted mess.

"Oh God. I look like crap," she muttered.

"You go back to sleep. I'll call the station and tell them you can't make it to work today," Chandler said.

"Ok. I guess I could use some sleep," Roxanne said and lied back down in bed and pulled the covers over her head.

Chandler left the room. Roxanne could hear his footsteps in the hallway. Once he left, the voice returned.

"_Roxanne, do you think I'll ever fall in love and marry a really cute boy?"_

"_Do you?" _

"_Please tell me."_

"_Do you think I'll ever meet someone like that?"_

Damn voices. Go away. Stop haunting me. Just stop.

_XXX_

Lucy was at Pete's Pizza. She was getting some lunch. She had classes and her next one wasn't for awhile, so why not get some lunch?

Lucy was in an extremely good mood today. Lizzie was home safe and that was good news. She was glad nothing happened.

In fact, this morning she went to see Lizzie, she was still asleep, but woke up when Kevin said she had a visitor. Lizzie and Ruthie were up extremely late last night, so they were both aloud to stay home from school and just relax. Who could blame them? Especially after what happened last night.

"Lucy," Lucy heard someone call her name.

Lucy turned to see who called her name. No way! It was Robbie…Robbie Palmer.

"Robbie, oh my gosh! It's great to see you!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You too," Robbie replied.

"So how have you been?" Robbie asked.

"Great. You?" Lucy replied.

The conversation went on.

"_Roxanne, you're the best sister ever."_

"_Really."_

"_I mean it." _

Roxanne got up out of bed. It was no use. She couldn't sleep.

She made her way out of the bedroom and into the living room.

Chandler was just about to leave for work. He turned and looked at her as she slowly made her way towards the couch. She sat down. He sat down next to her.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah," Roxanne said.

"I don't get it. You usually sleep easily, where's this sudden insomnia coming from?" Chandler asked curiously.

Roxanne looked at him, "well…"

"_Never lie Roxanne! It's bad luck! You'll be cursed for life!"_

"It's the voice!" she shouted.

"What voice?" Chandler asked.

"_Tell him Roxanne. Tell him about me. Tell him everything. Pour your little heart out, sis."_

"I keep hearing this voice in my head," Roxanne said.

"What kind of voice?" Chandler asked.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain," Roxanne said.

"I'm here to listen," Chandler replied.

"Well, when Lizzie was kidnapped, I got really scared. When I found out she was alive, I felt relieved. But then I started to think about something painful that's haunted me for years…" Roxanne started to say, but she stopped talking.

"Go on," Chandler said.

"Well, did you know, a lot like Kevin…I have a little sister too?" Roxanne said.

Chandler looked shocked, "what?"

"_Good job Roxanne. You told him. You couldn't block me forever. You had to tell someone, unless you wanted everyone to think you were some kind of crazy person. Yelling 'shut up' to yourself. That would be foolish, now, wouldn't it?"_

_XXX_

Lizzie had finished her cereal. After that she found the twins to tell them she was back. And then she went up to Ruthie's room to relax.

They didn't feel like sleeping right now at this very minute. They were going to go to bed at 6:00 tonight, which was early for both. Right now, they were talking.

"I'm so glad that Bob guy is in jail," Lizzie told Ruthie.

"I know. But do you think there'll be a trial?" Ruthie asked.

"Trial?" Lizzie questioned Ruthie.

"You know…like court." Ruthie answered.

Lizzie felt her heart sink. She didn't want to see Bob ever again. She wanted Bob to rot in jail. She hated Bob. He was an ass. She hated him beyond belief. She didn't want to see him ever again.

"Liz, are you ok?" Ruthie asked.

"Could you excuse me for a minute please?" Lizzie asked, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"Ok," Ruthie said.

Lizzie darted out of Ruthie's room. She ran into the bathroom and locked herself inside. She sat on the floor crying. She didn't want to go to court. She really didn't.

She quickly dried her eyes. But as she got up her eyes rested upon something.

It was a razor. I looked to be Annie's, maybe Lucy's.

She picked it up. Maybe she could cut to let out her fear and hurt she had bottled up…

No. That would be a stupid thing to do. Lizzie had nothing to cut about. There was no trial date set up yet…

But still, maybe just one cut. Just to release the pain…

No. She couldn't.

But it was tempting…oh so tempting. Maybe just one…one little cut…what's the harm of it?

_Fever sure has got me good  
What you do when fever takes hold  
I can't help but need this drug  
Don't you feel the fever like I do  
Feel the fever_


	10. Nothing To Lose

**Chapter 10: Nothing To Lose**

Lizzie looked at the razor in her hand. Should she cut herself? Why would she cut herself? She had no problems in her life that were worth cutting up her arm. Besides, she was safe home again. Bob never raped her. She was fine. Just fine.

"I can't do it. I don't want to do it," Lizzie told herself.

She placed the razor back where she found it and went back up to Ruthie's room.

_XXX_

"Bye. It was really great seeing you again," Lucy said.

"You too," Robbie replied.

Just then, Lucy got a great idea, "hey, what are you doing on Thanksgiving?"

"Nothing. I'll probably just sit up in my apartment alone, why?" Robbie replied.

"Well, I just wondering, do you want to come to my family's house for Thanksgiving dinner?" Lucy asked.

"Sure. That would be great," Robbie replied gratefully. He didn't have to spend Thanksgiving alone.

"Ok," Lucy said, "call later on. Here. I'll give you my number," Lucy took out a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled down her number.

Robbie took the paper from her, "well, talk to you later."

"You too. Bye," Lucy said.

She then exited the pizza place and headed for her favorite clothing store. After all, her next class wasn't for another hour. Why not get some new clothes, maybe a nice new outfit for Thanksgiving in two more days, while she waited?

_XXX_

Chandler gave Roxanne another shocked look, "you have a little sister?"

"Yes," Roxanne answered her shocked fiancé's question.

"But…how…when…what…where…who?" Chandler stammered, trying not to be totally shocked.

"Well…it's kind of a long story," Roxanne said.

Chandler snapped out of his shocked state, "I'm here to listen."

"_Good. Very, very good. Tell him our little story, Roxie. He'll love it, just love it."_

"Well, I have, or had, a little sister who was five years younger than me. Her name was Hannah Elaine Richardson. We used to do just about everything together. Until one day. I was ten and she was five. We were both playing outside. I convinced my mother I could handle her. Well, I had to use the bathroom after about six minutes outside. I told her I'd only be gone for about four minutes, I also told her not to go anywhere. So I went inside and used the bathroom. When I came back outside, she was gone. I knew something bad happened to her because her favorite Barbie doll was lying on the ground. She took it everywhere, she always had it. So I ran inside and got my mom. We called the police, which was my dad. He organized a search party, but she was nowhere to be found…" Roxanne stopped to wipe tear formations from her eyes.

She continued, "everyone thinks she was kidnapped. So I guess when Lizzie was kidnapped, I saw the pain Kevin was in. I saw the worry. I saw the fear. I saw myself in Kevin. Feeling guilty because I could've prevented it if I hadn't had to use the bathroom. I felt the fear that I felt when I saw her Barbie doll lying on the ground. The worry that I felt when no one could find her. And then, all of the memories of my little sister came back to haunt me. I can her voice, her exact voice, talking to me in my head. I could picture her in my mind. I can feel the guilt returning to me as regret. Regret for not being there. I'm such a bad sister, I let it happen," she was crying now.

Chandler hugged her, "You're not a bad sister. It wasn't your fault. It just happened. You didn't do anything."

"_Roxanne, don't cry because of me. It wasn't your fault. Listen to him. You couldn't of saved me. Please don't blame yourself. Please. If it makes you feel any better, I'll leave you alone. Goodbye Roxie, it was nice to see you again."_

And with that said, the voice went away.

"Goodbye," Roxanne said silently through her tears, which were now tears of joy.

_XXX_

"Damn, why me?" Terry Richardson muttered to himself as he slammed down the phone.

Roxanne, his daughter, had called him and left a message again. It was to invite him to her, and her soon-to-be husband's house for Thanksgiving dinner. She had been calling him for days now. Call after call. Message after message. He had received them all. It was driving him crazy.

It wasn't that he didn't like his daughter. It was just he didn't like the choices she was making. Getting engaged to a minister. Moving in with him before marriage were both bad choices. Roxanne should be marrying a police officer, raising her kids to be police officers, carrying on the family tradition. But no. It had to be a minister. Didn't it?

"Oh well. If Roxanne wants to screw up her life, she can," Terry mumbled to himself.

After all, he couldn't change her choices. It was too late. She was already engaged to him. She already lived with him. She already convinced herself to love him. Like he said, too late.

He sat down in his favorite chair. He needed to relax before he finally called Roxanne back.

_XXX_

"I don't want to go. I really don't," Edie Hampton muttered to her son, Sid.

"It's too late. We already gave Chandler our word," Sid replied.

"Great," Edie said sarcastically.

"Mom, we have to. Chandler wants us to be there," Sid said.

"Why oh why must you care about that damned brother of yours so much?" Edie asked her son, annoyed.

Edie just didn't need to see Chandler right now. She was as mad as hell at him, after all. He had been named head executor in his father's, her husband's, will of his estate and money. And he wouldn't give her and Sid their share of the money. Greedy little preacher boy is what she currently thought of her son. And Sid, who was Chandler's twin brother, had just gotten out of rehab yet again and he seemed happy to be seeing his brother again.

"It's the twin bond," Sid said simply and left the room.

"Twins. Oh why did they have to be twins?" Edie complained as she packed her suitcase.

_XXX_

"Bye. I'll see you later," Chandler said, quickly kissing Roxanne goodbye.

"Ok, you too," Roxanne replied.

He was about to leave when Roxanne spoke, "Chandler?"

Chandler turned and faced her, "yeah."

"Thanks for listening to me this morning," Roxanne said gratefully.

"You know I'll always listen to you," Chandler said and then left for work.

Roxanne headed towards her bedroom. All of a sudden, she felt like sleeping. Good thing Chandler had called the station. She now could sleep all day, which was what she planned to do.

_XXX_

"Are you sure you can't make it?" Annie asked her son over the phone.

"I'm sorry Mom. I'm really tied up at school right now," Matt Camden replied.

"Ok. I just wish you and Sarah could be here on Thanksgiving," Annie said and then sighed.

Mary and Carlos already called. They couldn't make it. And she hadn't heard from Simon yet. What was happening to her once large family? She felt as if it shrunk smaller and smaller everyday.

"Me too Mom. I'm really sorry," Matt said. He felt bad that he couldn't be there. He missed his family a lot.

"Oh well. I'll be fine as long as you call on Thanksgiving," Annie said.

Matt laughed, "no problem, Mom."

"Great." Annie said happily. At least he'd still call. That was better than not hearing from him at all.

"Oh, sorry Mom, I've got to go," Matt said.

"Ok, bye. Love you," Annie said.

"Love you too," Matt said and hung up the phone.

Annie sighed. Sure he was calling, but Thanksgiving just wouldn't be the same without Matt…or Mary.

_XXX_

Eric Camden glanced at his watch. Chandler was running late, an hour late to be exact. Where could he be?

Just then, Chandler rushed into the office, "sorry I'm late."

"That's ok, Chandler," Eric said.

Chandler sat down in a chair. Then all of a sudden the phone rang.

Eric picked it up, "hello?"

"Is this Reverend Camden?" a voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes." Eric replied.

"I need your help…" The voice said.

_XXX_

Peter looked around the classroom. No sign of Ruthie or Lizzie yet. He was kind of glad. That way, we wouldn't have to see Lizzie. That was a good thing to him.

He looked down at his notebook. He had started scribbling on it, being that his history teacher was rambling on about nothing. His notebook had little hearts with the name "Lizzie" on them scribbled all over it. Boy, did he need help and fast. This whole Lizzie crush thing was driving him crazy.

_XXX_

Lizzie was in the bathroom face to face with the razor again. She was holding it up to her arm. She had escaped Ruthie's room for another trip to the bathroom. She was having a conflict in her head of whether to cut or not.

_Just try it_, a voice in her head urged her.

So she did. She slid the blade across her arm. Blood began to poor out of a small cut.

What had she done?

_XXX_

Annie sat at the kitchen table. She was still upset that neither Matt nor Mary could make it for Thanksgiving.

But what about Simon? Why hadn't she, or anyone else in the family, heard from him about coming home for Thanksgiving yet?

The backdoor opened. The last person Annie ever expected to see entered the house, luggage in all.

"Hi Mom," the person said.

"Simon?" Annie said, surprised.

_Gotta take a chance  
Gotta make a move  
Got everything to gain  
And nothing to lose  
Ah, nothing to lose  
Everything to gain  
And nothing to lose_

**Songs Used In Chapter 8, 9, And This One (In Order): **"Turn It Into Love" by Kylie Minogue; "Fever" by Kylie Minogue; "Nothing To Lose" by Kylie Minogue are all not mine.


	11. I'm Over Dreaming Over You

**Chapter 11: I'm Over Dreaming Over You**

Annie was surprised, but happy, to see Simon. She had really missed Simon since he went away to college. Everyone did.

The Camden house became quieter and calmer with each person that left. People such as: Matt, Mary, Robbie, Ben, and now Simon.

But now, Simon was back. All was right with her day, or at least a little bit of it.

Annie went over and hugged her son, "what are you doing home?"

Simon, once out of his mother's tight embrace, responded with, "well. I came home for Thanksgiving, Mom."

"I thought you weren't coming. How come you never called?" Annie asked.

"I wanted to surprise everyone," Simon replied.

"Well, I'm surprised. It's great to see you again. I've missed you so much. It's been so lonely in this house without you," Annie said happily.

"Well, it's great to be home," Simon replied.

Simon looked around the kitchen. This was it. Home. The place he grew up in. The place he had spent the first eighteen years of his life in.

So many happy memories lingered within this house. And also, there were the not-so-happy memories too. But still, there were many good memories. It was good to be home.

_XXX_

Pain. Guilt. Hurt. Those were they only words Lizzie could feel.

She'd escaped the Camden home and slipped back into the serenity of the garage apartment. She was alone. Kevin was at work and Lucy had classes most of the day.

She unzipped her navy-blue sweatshirt. She'd been wearing a light green tank top, no sleeves. She had taken the sweatshirt incase she got cold. But now, the only place that was cold was her heart. A sheet of ice. Thick, frozen ice. The kind of ice that was only seen on the coldest winter days.

She pulled her sweatshirt off. She looked into her bedroom mirror.

On her arm, there was a cut…a cut she'd purposely given herself.

A pang of guilt rushed through her iced heart. Even though the cut was small, had stopped bleeding, and was probably going to heal soon and not leave a scar judging by it's size. But still, she did this to herself.

Her. Herself. She. She'd purposely taken a razor and cut herself. She was a cutter, a self-injurer.

_Why me?_

Why her indeed? Why oh why? Why had she done this to herself? Why? Oh why did it have to be her? Why not someone else, or better yet, no one at all?

_XXX_

Eric knew something was wrong, terribly wrong. The minute he had heard this weak, scared, fearful voice he'd sensed trouble…Trouble with a capital "t".

"Hello, are you still there?" Eric asked, not wanting to lose whoever this person on the other line was. They needed help.

"Please help me…" the voice, which sounded female, begged.

"What is it?" Eric asked.

"It's my parents. They left me here…" a loud, sickly cough came after that, cutting the words off.

"Where did your parents leave you?" Eric asked.

"Out in the streets. They beat me up and told me I was worthless. Then they dumped me out in the streets," the shaky, fear filled voice choked out.

"Where are you on the streets?" Eric asked.

"I can't tell you. My parents told me that if I ever told anyone where they left me they would find out and then find me and kill me," this was said through sobs.

"Well…what's your name?" Eric asked. Hopefully they'd tell him that and he could find them on his own.

"I can't tell you my full name. But my first name is Georgia. And, if you want to know where I got your number, someone saw me out here and suggested that I should call Reverend Camden. And I did the rest. I have to go now," the line went dead.

Eric hung up the phone. His face was ghostly pale. Chandler gave him a questioning look.

"What was that all about?" a question followed.

"This young female, she sounded to be around the age of seventeen, just called me. She said that she was living out on the streets and needed my help. But she wouldn't tell me where she was located. She said that her parents beat her up and left her on the streets. I asked for a name, she only told me her first name. Georgia. Then she said someone told her to call me. Then the line went dead," Eric explained.

Chandler gave off a gloomy look. He gave no response. He looked as if he were still pondering the story.

Eric knew one thing: he had to find this "Georgia" girl. If not, she could die. And Eric Camden doesn't put lives on the line.

_XXX_

"Why must I do this?" Terry asked himself.

He had the phone in his hand. He was finally going to call Roxanne back. Finally. At last. After all this time. But there was one problem: he didn't want to.

"Oh well. There's things in life we all have to do that we don't want to, and this is just one of them," Terry muttered to himself.

He began to dial Roxanne's number…

_XXX_

Roxanne was sleeping peacefully now that the voice went away. But then, out of nowhere, a noise awoke her.

It sounded like ringing. She realized it was the phone. She quickly picked up the phone in her bedroom.

"Hello," Roxanne said, yawning.

"Roxanne…" an all-too-familiar voice replied.

Roxanne immediately recognized the caller, "Daddy?"

"Yes, it's me," Terry answered.

"You finally called me back," Roxanne said a bit surprised.

"Yeah. Sorry it took so long," Terry quickly said hoping Roxanne wouldn't ask "why".

"That's ok," Roxanne said simply. Why be mad? At least he called back.

"Now, what is it you've wanted to talk to me about?" Terry asked. Although he knew the answer already. It was an invite to Thanksgiving dinner at her and Chandler's house.

"I was hoping that you'd like to come to Thanksgiving dinner at my house. Look Daddy, I know you're still not happy that Chandler and I got engaged and moved in together, but…" Roxanne started to say.

But Terry cut her off, "I'd love to come."

Roxanne couldn't believe it. He said yes, what a shocker, "ok."

"So I guess I'll see you in two days," Terry said, hoping Roxanne would hang up. He no longer wished to speak with her until Thursday.

"I guess so," Roxanne said, still surprised he had said yes.

"Ok then. Well, goodbye," Terry quickly hung up the phone.

He plopped down into his favorite chair once again.

What had he just gotten himself into?

_XXX_

Edie sighed heavily as she placed her last suitcase along with her three other bags. She lied down on her bed.

The only noise she could hear in her huge house was Sid moving around downstairs. The rest was silence. It suited her.

Just think, tomorrow she'd be on an airplane…on her way to Glen Oak, California with Sid traveling with her. She'd see her son, Chandler, again. Joy, joy, joy, and more joy.

She had to agree to go. Didn't she? Just her luck. Now she'd have to see Chandler and meet this fiancé he kept babbling on about. Just great.

Oh well, that's life for you: things are never what they seem.

XXX

Lucy entered the front door of the Camden home. She had to find her mother and tell her that she'd invited Robbie to Thanksgiving dinner.

"Mom!" Lucy called throughout the large house.

"I'm in the kitchen Luce!" Annie's voice shouted out in response.

Lucy entered the kitchen, "Mom, I just wanted to ask you if it's ok if I invited Robbie to our Thanksgiving dinner. I ran into him at the pizza place today. Is it ok?"

"Sure Luce. The more the merrier!" Annie replied happily.

"Ok, thanks," Lucy said heading out the backdoor.

_XXX_

"I'm home." Chandler's voice echoed throughout the house.

Roxanne greeted him with a kiss, "hi there."

"How was your day off?" he asked.

"Pretty good. I got plenty of sleep," Roxanne quickly shifted the subject, "I also called my dad. He's coming to Thanksgiving dinner."

"And my mom and Sid are flying out tomorrow and should be here between one and three tomorrow afternoon," Chandler said.

"So they're all coming. No excuses," Roxanne said, sighing.

"Yeah, and now we have to tell them whether we want to or not," Chandler said gloomily.

Roxanne groaned, "must you remind me?"

Chandler changed the subject, "what do want for dinner tonight? I'm thinking Chinese food from that take-out place on the Promenade."

"Sounds good to me," Roxanne replied, "as long as I can put spices on it I'll eat it."

Chandler laughed, "you and your spices."

Roxanne shot him a glare, "not funny. Not funny one bit."

They both ran into their bedroom to get changed for dinner.

_XXX_

Simon was up in his old room. It felt good to see it again even if it only was for a few days. It was still good.

He looked out the window. The same great view he remembered.

But then, his eye caught a rather, unpleasant sight…for him, at least.

_XXX_

Tears slid from Lizzie's eyes. She didn't get it. All of this over one little cut.

But it wasn't just any little cut. It was her little cut. The one she gave herself through self-injury.

What was wrong with her? She was such a monster. She was cruel and uncaring towards herself. It was like she had a heart of ice. At least, that's how she felt.

_You can't keep me hanging on  
Now the magic's gone  
I'm over dreaming over you  
It's much too late  
My love just can't wait  
I'm over dreaming over you_

**Songs Used In Chapter (In Order): **"I'm Over Dreaming Over You" by Kylie Minogue is not mine.


	12. I Guess I Like It Like That

**Chapter 12: I Guess I Like It Like That**

Simon couldn't believe what he was seeing. Right there before his own two eyes was the worst possible sight he could ever see.

It was his ex-girlfriend, Cecilia, with another guy.

He'd seen them walking up towards the house across the street from his own. They were holding hands. Then they stopped and kissed.

He just couldn't believe it. Cecilia was dating another guy. And worse, he knew this guy. It was Martin Brewer.

Martin lived across the street from him. He was stunned. Cecilia and Martin a couple. Unbelievable.

Simon's thoughts were interrupted by a voice shouting up the stairs, "time for dinner!"

Simon left the room.

_XXX_

Dinnertime at the Camden house. This was a favorite of many who lived there. Nothing like Annie's home cooked meals after a long, hard, tiring day. Food was like fuel, the more you moved around, the more you needed it.

Right now, Annie, Eric, Lucy, Kevin, Sam, David, Ruthie, and Lizzie were all seated at the kitchen.

Lucy caught everybody's attention, "guys, I have an announcement."

Everyone turned to Lucy.

"What is it Luce?" Annie asked her daughter.

"Well, I ran into Robbie Palmer at Pete's Pizza today. And I invited him to our house for Thanksgiving dinner," Lucy explained.

"Why didn't you ask me Luce? I know we welcome everyone to our home but that means I have to cook more food now," Annie said, sounding stressed.

"Mom. I asked you before," Lucy replied.

"Oh, sorry Luce. I've just been kind of stressed lately," Annie said apologetically.

"It's ok Mom," Lucy said. She wasn't going to get mad at her mom for being stressed.

"Cool, Robbie's back in town!" Ruthie exclaimed excitedly. Her and Robbie had always been close.

Lizzie turned to Ruthie, "who's Robbie?"

Ruthie replied with, "he's Mary and Lucy's ex-boyfriend. He lived with us for awhile. He's really cool. You'll like him."

"Oh," Lizzie said simply.

"I'm glad you invited Robbie. It will be nice to see him again," Eric said.

"Oh great. Robbie's coming back, I thought he left for good. This is just great," Kevin mumbled to himself.

Sam and David were talking amongst themselves having one of those little twin conversations. Just then, Annie got up out of her seat.

"Everyone, I have a surprise!" Annie exclaimed.

"What is it Mom?" Ruthie asked curiously.

"Come on out!" Annie said. Everyone gave her a questioning look.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Simon stepped into the room. There was a lot of excitement in the air.

"Simon!" everyone, except Lizzie and Annie, shouted at the same time.

"Hi everybody," Simon said, sitting down at the dinner table.

Lizzie had been feeling uncomfortable throughout the whole meal. She wasn't that hungry, so she decided to leave the table.

"May I be excused, I'm not that hungry?" Lizzie asked politely.

Annie turned to Lizzie, "sure Lizzie."

"Thanks," Lizzie said before quickly exiting the table.

Lucy watched as Lizzie exited the room. That was weird. Usually Lizzie loved to eat. And dinner was her favorite meal of the day, which made it even more odd that she just wandered off like that.

Come to think of it, Lizzie had been acting weird all day. Lucy wondered if something was wrong. Oh well, she could talk to Lizzie later. For now, she should just enjoy her dinner.

_XXX_

"Can't we wait to tell them?" Roxanne asked Chandler while they were eating their dinner.

Chandler looked up at her, "Roxanne, we have to tell them sooner or later."

"But why now?" Roxanne whined.

"Because, you're going to start showing soon and we have to get it over with sometime," Chandler said. He didn't sound happy about telling them either.

"Great, just great. I can picture it: the minute my dad finds out…let's just say all hell shall break lose," Roxanne said unpleasantly.

Chandler looked at her again, "you're scaring me."

"How am I scaring you?" Roxanne asked.

"I don't know. You just are." Chandler said simply.

"Whatever," Roxanne said and then started back to eating her dinner.

Chandler laughed to himself. Roxanne was crazy sometimes…actually a lot of the time. But he loved her and nothing would change that.

_XXX_

Edie sighed as she pulled the covers of her bed over her head. She couldn't sleep.

It was impossible to sleep with what she was about to do tomorrow. She was about to get on a plane and visit her son. What was she thinking?

She flung the covers off of her head and glanced at the clock on the night table. It read 2:51 a, in big, red, blocky letters.

"Damn, sleep! Is it so hard to ask for!" Edie complained before angrily pulling the covers over her head again.

This time she fell into an uneasy sleep. Boy, this Thanksgiving was going to be one to remember: the Thanksgiving from Hell.

_XXX_

Sid looked around his room. He couldn't sleep for some odd reason. But he didn't care. He didn't need sleep.

It felt weird to be in this room again. He had gotten so used to the rooms at the rehab center. The one he went to to try and rid himself of drugs and alcohol once and for all.

Drugs and alcohol used to be known as his "escape" from his parent's cruel words, or maybe just life when his day had been bad enough. He wasn't like Chandler, who had chosen a career choice his parents despised, religion. No, he'd used drugs and alcohol to try and show his parents once and for all what they were doing to him. Making him so miserable that he'd resort to using such crappy substances.

But they didn't care. Mr. and Mrs. Big Bucks just sent him off to some crummy old rehab center. And it worked for him. He was glad it did, he no longer wanted anything to do with drugs or alcohol. He wanted them to no longer be in his life.

He looked out the window. Just think: tomorrow he'd be on a plane, flying, on his way to visit his brother who he hadn't seen in almost nine months. That was a good thing, right?

_XXX_

Terry was trying to watch TV, but he just couldn't focus on the screen. He was too mad at himself for accepting his daughter's invitation to Thanksgiving dinner.

Oh well, he couldn't stay mad at himself and his daughter forever. And he couldn't hate Chandler, his soon to be son-in-law, forever.

Could he? He'd learn to like Chandler soon enough. Wouldn't he?

What had he gotten himself into?

_XXX_

Roxanne and Chandler entered their house. They were still talking about Thanksgiving dinner.

"I hope he doesn't bring his gun," Roxanne said, referring to her dad.

"Why would he?" Chandler asked.

"Remember back in February? You and my dad met for lunch for the first time, and he pulled out his gun and put in on the table to scare you?" Roxanne questioned.

"Oh yeah. And he had one of his friends on the police force arrest me on false charges," Chandler remembered.

"He always does stuff like this. But I know he'll get mad if I tell him I'm pregnant before marriage. He'll scream at me and probably kill you," Roxanne said shakily.

"Kill me? Is he really that intense?" Chandler asked, secretly shaken up by the thought.

"I have no idea, and I never intend to find out," Roxanne said.

"Oh well, it's my funereal," Chandler said jokingly before heading towards the bedroom.

"Hey, that's not funny!" Roxanne yelled after him.

She ran into the bedroom after him to change into her pajamas.

_XXX_

Lizzie sat up in her bedroom. Her face was hidden in an issue "American Girl" that she was reading.

She still felt guilty for cutting herself. She was trying really hard to stop thinking about it. After all, it was in the past.

Lucy entered her room, "Liz?"

Lizzie didn't need to look up to know who it was. She could recognize Lucy's voice, "yeah."

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked sounding concerned.

"I'm fine," Lizzie replied, pretending to be more interested in an article on Hilary Duff than Lucy. Then hopefully she would leave Lizzie would be alone. She needed to be alone right now.

"Ok. But if you need to talk…" Lucy started to say.

Lizzie cut her off, like I said, I'm fine."

"Ok," Lucy said and left the room.

As Lucy walked down the hallway she pondered what could be bothering Lizzie. Lizzie never acted the way she just did. She never skipped dinner.

Sure, she said she was fine. But Lucy knew something was wrong, terribly wrong. And she intended to find out what.

_XXX_

Roxanne and Chandler were sitting around. They had on the TV, but they were too engrossed in their conversation to notice it. Just then, Roxanne got the craving to eat ice cream, mint chocolate chip flavor, out of nowhere.

"Darn pregnancy cravings," Roxanne mumbled. First spices, now mint chocolate chip flavored ice cream. What was next…liver and onions?

Chandler heard Roxanne mumble, "what is it this time?" he asked her. They kind of had a routine set up: Roxanne craves it, Chandler brings in to her. And it was working pretty well so far.

"Mint chocolate chip ice cream," Roxanne said. She hated these cravings. She seemed to be craving things she'd usually never eat.

"Ok, I'll see if there's any in the freezer," Chandler got up to check.

He went into the kitchen and opened up the freezer. There was no sign of any mint chocolate chip ice cream anywhere.

"There's none in here," Chandler told Roxanne.

"Great," he heard Roxanne mumble.

"I'll go buy some," Chandler said grabbing his wallet and coat and heading towards the door.

"Ok, hurry back," Roxanne called out to him as he exited the house.

_XXX_

Simon sat on his bed, thinking…mostly about Cecilia. She was beautiful: her hair, her eyes, her laugh, her everything.

He thought he'd gotten over her, but apparently not. He was still in love with her. But now she was with Martin.

Oh well easy come, easy go, right?

Not this time, not anytime.

_XXX_

Chandler exited the ice cream place on the Promenade. He'd gotten Roxanne's mint chocolate chip ice cream. He was about to head towards his car when he was interrupted.

"Chandler…Chandler Hampton, it that you!" a female voice called out to him

Chandler turned around to see a somewhat familiar girl heading towards him.

The girl now stood in front of him, "not to be rude, but do I know you?"

"You don't recognize me? Hello! It's me, Eileen O'Greay!" she said.

Chandler looked surprised, "Eileen, I can't believe it's you!"

_Hey, I guess I like it like that  
I really like it, I really like it _

I guess I like it, I guess I like it  
I guess I like it like that  
I guess I like it, I guess I like it  
I guess I like it like that

_I like it like this_

**Songs Used In Chapter (In Order): **"I Guess I Like It Like That (Keep On Pumpin' It)" by Kylie Minogue is not mine.


	13. I Believe In You

**Chapter 13: I Believe In You**

"You'd better believe it's me!" Eileen said jokingly.

"It's great to see you again," Chandler said and hugged her.

Chandler had known Eileen for years. They'd been best friends since childhood.

They met one day at a park when they were three. It turned out they both loved to play in the park and lived close by each other. They were friends right away.

Eileen was the only friend Chandler ever really had. All of the other kids were mean to him. He was never popular. But he didn't care that much. He always had Eileen to help him through, and that's all that mattered.

"I can't believe it's you. I mean after seven long years," Eileen said happily.

"I know," Chandler replied.

It was really great to see Eileen again after seven long years. He could still remember the last night he saw her. It was a windy night seven years ago…

**Flashback**

"_Damnit! Chandler James Hampton! Get back in this house now! We need to talk!" Andrew Hampton's angry voice rang out into the streets as his seventeen-year-old son stormed out of the house. _

"_No Dad! I told you we're not talking about it!" Chandler shouted back._

"_Damnit! Listen to me!" Andrew screamed, his voice full of anger._

"_No!" Chandler screamed and ran off down the street._

"_One of these days Chandler, one of these days! You'll be sorry for the way you treated me!" Andrew yelled before slamming the front door._

_Chandler walked down the streets. He was on his way to the park down the street from his house. He was meeting his best friend Eileen O'Greay there. He'd called her earlier at about seven thirty and told her to meet him there. _

_He slowly approached the park. He saw Eileen standing at the entrance, waiting for him. He could tell she hadn't put much time into her look being that her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she was wearing her pajamas. _

"_Eileen, over here!" Chandler shouted, approaching her._

"_There you are, finally. What's this big news?" Eileen asked._

"_I think we should sit down and talk about this," Chandler said, motioning to a bench inside the park._

"_Ok," Eileen said, confused._

_They entered the park and sat down on the bench. _

"_Ok. Now what is it you wanted to tell me?" Eileen asked._

"_Well, you know how we were both looking forward to our senior year?" Chandler asked._

_Eileen looked confused, "yeah."_

"_Well, Eileen. I'm not going to have a senior year," Chandler said, sounding sad._

_Eileen looked at him, "what!"_

"_It's my parents. They want me to carry on the family business. They want me to be something I'm not and never will be. That's why I'm going to college a year early. I'm testing out early and moving out of my parent's house. I just can't live with such hateful and judgmental people anymore," Chandler told Eileen._

"_What are you going to college to become?" Eileen asked. _

"_Remember how my parents don't believe in God. Well, I've been looking into religion, and I've decided to become a minister," Chandler explained._

"_I guess I have only two things to say: good luck and I'll miss you," Eileen said. _

_She really was going to miss him. She and Chandler had grown up together. Things would be so different without him around. _

"_I'll miss you too Eileen," Chandler said. The two friends hugged._

_There were a lot of tears and hugging and goodbyes. Eventually, the two friends parted ways, thinking they'd see each other again soon. But little did they know they would lose touch for seven long years…_

**End Of Flashback**

The two talked for awhile. Until Chandler realized something: he had to bring Roxanne, a very pregnant and moody Roxanne, her ice cream.

"Eileen, I'm sorry but I've got to go. I have to get this ice cream to my fiancé before she flips out," Chandler said apologetically. He felt bad for just having to leave.

Eileen looked at him, "you're engaged?"

"Yes I am," Chandler said proudly.

"What's her name?" Eileen asked.

"Roxanne," Chandler replied.

"That's a pretty name," Eileen commented.

"Also, don't tell anyone this, but we're expecting a baby in a few more months," Chandler said happily.

Eileen hugged him, "oh my God! Congrats!"

"Thanks," Chandler replied.

"No problem. But why don't you want anyone to know…a baby is such a great thing to be blessed with?" Eileen asked him, curious.

"Because I'm the associate pastor at the Glen Oak Community Church. And, well, I'm kind of in the "spotlight". And Roxanne and I aren't ready to tell anyone yet. We're waiting until we tell our families to let it slip out to the whole town," Chandler explained.

"Oh, I get it. No need to explain," Eileen said understandingly.

"Ok, well I've really got to go. It was great seeing you again," Chandler said.

"You too," Eileen replied.

The two said their goodbyes. Then they exchanged phone numbers. Then they went their separate ways, this time not for seven years hopefully.

_XXX_

Chandler entered the house. When he entered the living room, he saw Roxanne sitting on the couch.

"I'm home, babe" he said loudly.

Roxanne turned around, "finally! Where were you!"

"I'm sorry. I ran into an old friend I haven't seen in years," Chandler said apologetically.

Roxanne got up off the couch and started walking towards him, "ok, fine. But next time, hurry up please. If you're forgetting, I'm almost four months pregnant and getting fatter and fatter by the month. So please, please don't gab and gab on to friends. Please! I'm carrying your child! The least you can do is show some pity on me! Now, give me that bag!"

Roxanne grabbed the bag of ice cream from him and ran into the kitchen.

"You know, it probably started to melt," Chandler told her.

"I don't care!" Roxanne shouted from the kitchen.

Chandler laughed and collapsed on the couch. Those pregnancy hormones were kicking in. And, if she was this crazy at three months, just imagine her at nine. This was going to be one long pregnancy. For both him and Roxanne.

_XXX_

"Kevin?" Lucy asked her husband while they enjoyed a little "late night snack", or pizza as many called it.

"Yeah," Kevin replied.

"I was just thinking. We need some names for the baby," Lucy pointed out.

"Good thinking Luce," Kevin said, biting into a piece of pizza.

"Ok. How about we do girl names first?" Lucy suggested.

"Ok. I like the names Felicity, Fiona, or Teresa for a girl," Kevin replied.

Lucy thought for a second, "Teresa sounds like a doll name. I'm not keen on Fiona. I like Felicity the best."

"Me too," Kevin replied.

"Ok. Me. three girl names I've always liked were Samantha, Rachel, or December," Lucy told Kevin her favorite names.

"Let's see. Samantha is too common for my taste. So is Rachel. I like December, it's really different," Kevin replied.

"Ok. How about December Felicity Kinkirk?" Lucy suggested.

"I like it…now boy names. I've always liked the name Jordan," Kevin said.

"Ok, I like that. Jordan Kinkirk. How about we use Tucker for a middle name… I like that name?" Lucy asked.

"Ok, Jordan Tucker Kinkirk or December Felicity Kinkirk," Kevin replied.

Lucy placed a hand on her stomach, "December Felicity Kinkirk or Jordan Tucker Kinkirk… welcome to the family."

_XXX_

Annie was cleaning up the last of the dishes when Simon entered the kitchen.

"Hey Mom," Simon said, going into the fridge to get a soda.

"Hi Simon. I still can't believe you're home. This is just so great," Annie said.

"I'm glad to be home," Simon said. Every word of it was true.

Just then, Annie remembered she had to tell Simon something. She had invited Cecilia, his ex-girlfriend, to Thanksgiving dinner in less than two days.

"Um…Simon," Annie said

"Yeah Mom," Simon replied.

"Well, I should've told you this earlier, but I invited Cecilia and her parents to Thanksgiving dinner. I just thought I should tell you," Annie told Simon.

Simon felt his heart drop. Cecilia. As in the Cecilia he was still madly in love with.

"Ok Mom," was all Simon said before heading upstairs.

_XXX_

Edie and Sid were now both on a plane, heading to Glen Oak.

Sid was glad to be seeing his brother, his twin brother, again. Edie was gloomy about the thought of seeing her son again.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Edie complained.

"Mom, please. It's going to be a long flight. No complaining," Sid said.

Another something hours until they landed in Glen Oak. A long flight indeed…a long, long flight. Poor Edie would have to see her son again…and poor Sid would have to put up with her for the rest of the flight.

_And if you ever have to go away  
Nothing in my world could ever be the same  
Nothing lasts forever, but together till then  
I'll give you everything I am again and again _

Cause I believe in you, I believe in  
I believe in you, I believe in  
I believe in you, I believe in  
I believe in you, I believe in

_Cause I...I...I…believe in you  
And I...I...I…believe in you  
But I...I...I…believe in you  
And I...I...I…believe in you_

**Songs Used In Chapter (In Order): **"I Believe In You" by Kylie Minogue is not mine.


	14. Say Hey

**Chapter 14: Say Hey**

_Why did I agree to this?_ The little voice in Edie's head kept asking her.

_Oh shut up. It's too late to take it back. You're going to have to do this. Whether you want to or not_, Edie's "voice of reason", as she called it, scolded her.

Edie turned to look at Sid. He had fallen asleep.

Then, a voice came over the airplane loudspeaker, "ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts. We will be landing shortly."

"Just great," Edie mumbled as she shook Sid.

"Sid, wake up, the plane is landing," Edie told her sleeping son.

Sid woke up at those words and fastened his seatbelt. Edie did the same.

Just think, in mere minutes they'd land in the small town of Glen Oak, California.

_XXX_

Ruthie was sitting at the kitchen table in the Camden family kitchen. She was watching her mother put the finishing touches on their Thanksgiving dinner.

Lucy entered the room. She looked to be in a hurry. She rushed over to Ruthie.

"Ruthie, we need to talk," Lucy said quickly and then grabbed Ruthie's arm and pulled her out of the room.

Lucy pulled her into the hallway that lead into the kitchen.

Ruthie just looked at her, "what is it?"

"It's about Lizzie," Lucy said.

"What about Lizzie?" Ruthie asked.

"Well, she was acting weird yesterday. Like, she avoided Kevin and me a lot. Then she skipped dinner. And then last night, I tried to talk to her, but she had her face in a magazine and seemed anxious for me to leave her alone. It was all so unlike her," Lucy replied.

"I get what you're saying. In fact, yesterday we were in my room talking, then she left the room, then she came back, then left again, then she came back again, and left one last time. I didn't see her until dinner, but she hardly talked to me then. And I haven't seen her all day," Ruthie said sounding concerned.

It was about one o'clock in the afternoon and Ruthie hadn't seen Lizzie once. Which was weird, because they had the day off from school today, being that tomorrow was Thanksgiving.

"Well, I think we should keep a close eye on her," Lucy suggested.

"Yeah," Ruthie agreed.

The two sisters shook hands and went in their separate directions.

_XXX_

"She sounds really nice," Roxanne told Chandler, referring to Eileen, while they were in the car on the way to the airport to pick up Edie and Sid.

"Yeah. She is. I think you would like her," Chandler replied.

"Ok, why don't you invite her to Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow?" Roxanne suggested.

"You'd be ok with that, I mean, wouldn't mean you'd have to cook more?" Chandler asked.

"I can take it. Besides, I made a lot of food. There is plenty for everyone," Roxanne replied.

"Ok. I'll call her later," Chandler said as they pulled into the airport parking lot.

_XXX_

Annie had finally finished making Thanksgiving dinner. She was very tried and very stressed. She was about to sit down and relax for a minute or two when the phone rang.

Annie picked up it up, "hello. Camden residence."

"Mrs. Camden. It's me, Cecilia." Cecilia Smith's voice replied.

"Oh, hello Cecilia," Annie replied.

"I just called to tell you something. My parents were invited to a friend's house for Thanksgiving dinner. I was too. But they told me I could still go to your house. Is that ok?" Cecilia asked.

"Sure," Annie replied.

"Also, can I invite a friend of mine over with me? His name is Martin Brewer. He lives across the street from you," Cecilia asked.

"Ok," Annie replied.

"Thanks, Mrs. Camden," Cecilia said and then hung up the phone.

Annie placed the phone back down. She knew one thing: she had to tell Simon about this.

_XXX_

Simon Camden walked down into the kitchen. He came down to get something to drink.

"Simon…" Simon turned to see his mother.

"Yeah Mom," Simon replied while getting a soda out of the fridge.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that Cecilia's parents won't be joining us for Thanksgiving dinner. But Cecilia still is. And she's bringing a friend, Martin Brewer, from across the street," Annie told Simon.

"Ok…" Simon said quickly and darted up the stairs.

_XXX_

"Oh my gosh, that Gilligan!" Lizzie blurted out as she broke into a fit of laughs. She was watching a classic, but funny, TV show called "Gilligan's Island".

She had been sitting in her room all day just watching TV.

She heard a knock on her door, "who is it?"

"It's Ruthie," Ruthie's voice came through the wall.

"What is it?" Lizzie asked.

"I think we should talk," Ruthie replied.

"Look, you've been talking to Lucy, haven't you? Ruthie, don't listen to her. I'm fine. Nothing is wrong. Ok. Now, please, just leave me alone," Lizzie said focusing on her attention back on the TV.

"Fine. But, eventually, Lizzie Kinkirk, you're going to have to unlock your bedroom door and face everyone and whatever you're hiding," Lizzie heard Ruthie's footsteps fading away.

"Whatever," Lizzie mumbled returning to Gilligan.

_XXX_

"Where could they be?" Chandler wondered out loud.

He and Roxanne were still looking for his mother and brother.

"I have no idea," Roxanne replied.

Just then, he spotted an older woman with bleached blonde hair in a designer outfit carrying no bags. Close behind her was a figure carrying a bunch of bags. Yep, that was definitely Sid and Edie.

"Mom, Sid...over here," Chandler called.

Edie turned to see her son calling out to her. Behind him was a blonde girl. Probably his fiancé, or whatever she was supposed to be.

Edie and Sid walked over to them, "hello Chandler. Long time, no see."

"Yeah, I agree. But it's great to see you again. And you too Sid, well at least half of you," Chandler said, motioning towards Sid's huge pile of luggage.

"Haha," Sid placed down the luggage and hugged his brother, "it's great to see you again, too."

"Here, let me help you with some of that," Chandler said, picking up some of the bags.

"So…who's she?" Edie asked, pointing towards Roxanne.

"Mom, Sid. This is Roxanne, my fiancé," Chandler said.

"How nice," Edie replied, "now, where's your car parked?"

"This way Mom," Chandler said.

They all headed towards the car, luggage and all.

_XXX_

"Ok, I'll be there," Eileen said to Chandler over the phone.

After him, Roxanne, Edie, and Sid had arrived back at the house Chandler called Eileen to invite her to Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow night.

"Ok, see you then," Chandler replied.

"You too. Bye," Eileen hung up the phone.

_XXX_

So, in conclusion to this chapter: tomorrow is Thanksgiving. And everyone has a problem.

Let's see…Lizzie won't talk to anyone about what she did and is slowly pushing away help.

As for Lucy and Ruthie, they want to help Lizzie, but she won't let them.

Simon has to face Cecilia and her new boyfriend Martin.

Roxanne and Chandler must tell Terry, Sid, and Edie about the baby.

Annie is feeling the stress of life.

Peter is hopelessly in love with Lizzie and won't tell anyone about it.

Cecilia is too dumb to dump Martin and get back together with Simon.

And as for Kevin, Sid, Terry, and Edie …they are all about to become victims of shocking news.

Ah, good old Thanksgiving. This shall be one to remember.

_It's getting late  
You might be sleeping  
I couldn't wait  
I'm caught up with feeling this way  
Don't want to disturb you  
But I must just to say hey _

I'm missing you  
I wish you were with me  
The water's warm  
It's making me in the mood to play  
So good to disturb you  
If you please, I need to say hey

I'm missing you  
I wish you were with me

**Songs Used In Chapter (In Order): **"Say Hey" by Kylie Minogue is not mine.


	15. Giving You Up

**Chapter 15: Giving You Up**

Lizzie opened her eyes. She slowly stirred from what seemed to be the perfect sleep. No dreams, no nightmares…just a blank hole in her head, perfect.

She looked at the calendar hanging on her wall. Oh crap. It was Thanksgiving Day. Just think. She'd have to sit at a table with people she'd been trying to avoid for the past two days.

"Wonder what's on TV," Lizzie picked up her remote and turned her TV on.

There was a rerun of "Full House" on. She decided to watch it.

"I hate Thanksgiving," Lizzie said quietly to herself.

_XXX_

Ding Dong. The Camden's doorbell rang throughout the whole house.

"I've got it," Annie said as she ran to the front door.

She opened the front door. There stood Martin and Cecilia.

"Hello. Cecilia, Martin. Please come in," Annie gestured her hand for the two to enter the house.

Cecilia faced Annie, "thanks again for letting me and Martin come, Mrs. Camden."

"It's no problem. You're like family, Cecilia," Annie replied before the three headed into the living room to talk, or in Annie's case, the kitchen to finish getting the food into the dining room.

_XXX_

In the Camden family living room: Lucy, Kevin, and Ruthie sat on the big couch. Simon sat in one of the smaller chairs. Robbie sat in the other smaller chair. As for Sam and David, they sat on the floor playing with some toy cars. Lizzie was nowhere in sight. Cecilia and Martin the room.

"Hey everyone," Cecilia greeted as Lucy, Ruthie, and Kevin made room for her and Martin to sit on the couch.

Lucy turned to Ruthie, "have you seen Lizzie at all today?"

"No," Ruthie replied.

"She's probably still up in the garage apartment watching TV. I'll go get her," Lucy said getting up off the couch and heading out of the room.

_XXX_

"Damn…isn't there anything on besides these stupid Thanksgiving specials!" Lizzie yelled angrily.

She had been trying to find something to watch ever since "Full House" had ended. But the only thing that seemed to be on TV was a bunch of Thanksgiving specials. She changed the channel again. This time, it was a "Clueless" Thanksgiving special.

"Might as well watch it," Lizzie started watching it.

"Oh, I just remembered! I love this episode!" finally, Lizzie had found something to watch.

"Haha, that squirrel!" Lizzie broke out into a fit of laughs

Just then, Lizzie heard knocking on her bedroom door. Hopefully, it wouldn't be Ruthie again like yesterday. Another knock came.

"Who is it?" Lizzie said loudly so the person on the other end of the door could hear her.

"It's Lucy," came a reply.

"What do you want?" Lizzie asked.

"I just wanted to tell you to come into the house. It's almost dinnertime." Lucy replied.

"Fine," Lizzie said.

She turned off her TV and lights. She opened her door and followed Lucy back to the Camden house.

_XXX_

It was now dinnertime. Eric, Annie, Lucy, Kevin, Ruthie, Simon, Lizzie, Sam, David, Robbie, Cecilia, and Martin all sat in the Camden family dining room, which had all the food set out on it.

Before anyone ate, Eric said grace, "dear Lord, we'd like to thank you for the wonderful food we are about to eat. We'd also like to thank you for our good health and the baby Lucy will be having soon. Amen."

"You're pregnant, Luce?" Robbie, who was sitting next to Lucy, asked.

"Yep, one month," Lucy replied.

"That's great, congrats," Robbie hugged Lucy.

"Excuse me, but you heard Dad, we can dig in now," Kevin, who was sitting on the other side of Lucy, said sounding angry that Robbie was hugging his wife.

Everyone began to eat his or her food.

_XXX_

"Mom, do we _have_ to do this?" Peter complained to his mom.

"Yes, we do," Paris replied, "look, Peter, I know you're not that happy about seeing your dad again. But he says he's been sober for three years and wants to see you."

Peter sighed angrily. He was hoping for a quiet Thanksgiving dinner with his mom…but no. His stupid, lazy, selfish dad had called. And now, him and his mom were going to meet him at a restaurant for Thanksgiving dinner.

"But, I really don't wanna see that ass--" Peter had started to say.

Paris cut him off, "Peter, don't talk about your father like that ever again. I know he was never Super Dad, but he wants to see you. The least you owe him is a second chance."

As they headed out the door, Peter mumbled quietly, "I don't owe that lazy, no-good bum anything."

_XXX_

After Thanksgiving dinner had been eaten, everyone went into the living room to talk.

But, Kevin pulled Robbie out in the main foyer.

"What's the matter Kevin?" Robbie asked.

"Do you still have feelings for Lucy?" Kevin asked.

"You mean…like am I in love with her?" Robbie questioned.

"Yes, I mean like that," Kevin replied.

"No, I never loved Lucy. We only dated on the rebound. We never actually had feelings for each other. Besides, that was two years ago. And right now, I kind of have feelings for someone else," Robbie admitted.

Kevin looked at him curiously, "who?"

"Well…this is hard to say out loud," Robbie said. He sounded nervous to say who he had feelings for.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul," Kevin promised.

"Well…it's Roxanne," Robbie said quietly.

"Roxanne, as in Roxanne Richardson?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, as in Roxanne Richardson," Robbie said, looking downward to the ground.

"When did this happen?" Kevin asked, more curious than ever.

"Well, I ran into her on Monday. We got to talking and I realized I still had romantic feelings towards her," Robbie answered.

"You are aware that she's getting married next month?" Kevin asked.

"I know she is. She's marrying that Chandler guy who works at the church," Robbie sighed as he said this.

"And are you also aware that Roxanne is almost four moths pregnant with Chandler's baby?" Kevin told Robbie.

Robbie hung his head down, "she's pregnant and getting married…just my luck. I always have the worst luck with women. I mean, Mary chose Wilson over me. Cheryl and I were a mistake from the beginning. Joy broke things off with me because I didn't want to get married. And now Roxanne is getting married to another man and is pregnant with his baby. I just can't get a woman to fall in love with me."

"Robbie, don't worry man. I'm sure the right woman will come along one day. I mean Mary, Cheryl, Joy, and Roxanne just weren't right for you," Kevin told Robbie reassuringly.

"Yeah, you're right. Oh yeah, I'm sorry if I made it seem that I liked Lucy as more than a friend, because that's all we are and will ever be, friends," Robbie said.

"No, I'm sorry for even asking you that," Kevin said apologetically.

"It's ok Kevin," Robbie replied.

"Ok, you know, I think we should be friends. Maybe I can get you some dates," Kevin suggested.

"Ok, from now on, we're friends," Robbie said as he and Kevin shook hands.

The two headed back into the living room.

_XXX_

Somewhere in between the talking, Simon pulled Cecilia out onto the back porch to talk.

"Simon what is it…" Simon cut Cecilia off with a kiss.

Cecilia pushed away from Simon, "Simon…what are you doing!"

"I still love you, Cecilia," Simon admitted.

Cecilia looked shocked at him, "what!"

"I said: I still love you," Simon repeated.

"But, I thought you told me you were dating someone else," Cecilia said, confused.

"I lied. I'm not seeing anyone else. I haven't seen anyone else since we broke up," Simon admitted.

"Look, Simon, you know I care about you. But I'm sorry, I don't feel the same way." Cecilia replied.

Simon kissed her again, "and why not?"

"I'm with Martin now, you and I are over. I'm sorry Simon, the only thing we can ever be is friends," Cecilia told Simon.

Simon looked upset, "I understand. But, can I please just kiss you…just one last time?"

"I guess so." Cecilia said. Simon leaned in.

They both started kissing…although it didn't seem like a "just friends" kiss. It seemed more like a "madly in love" kiss.

There was some heavy tongue involved soon enough. The kiss turned into a full on make out session.

Too bad for Simon and Cecilia, Martin peeked out the backdoor to see what was taking so long and saw them kissing.

"Cecilia, how could you!" Martin cried

Cecilia and Simon broke the kiss, "Martin, its' not what you think…"

"Oh yeah, because it looks like you were making out with your ex-boyfriend! I can't believe you! We're over Cecilia, don't talk to me ever again!" Martin stormed back into the Camden house.

Cecilia tried to go after him, but Simon stopped her, "Cecilia, don't bother. He's a jerk. He's not worth your time. You deserve better. I mean he didn't even let you explain what happened to him."

"You're right Simon," Cecilia said, sticking close to Simon.

Cecilia spoke again, "you know what Simon?"

Simon looked at her, "what?"

"I still love you, too," Cecilia looked deeply into his eyes.

"You mean it?" Simon asked.

"Yes, I do. That's the only reason I dated Martin, to try and get over you. But it didn't work. I'm still head over heals in love with you," Cecilia poured her heart out.

"So, does this mean you want to give us another shot?" Simon asked.

"You bet," Cecilia said and leaned in and kissed him.

_XXX_

"Bye, it was great seeing you all!" Robbie said as he left the Camden house.

"Bye Robbie!" everyone shouted.

Just as Robbie left, Simon and Cecilia entered the room.

"Where have you two been?" Ruthie asked.

"On the back porch," Simon replied.

"Doing what?" Ruthie asked but she got no response.

"Cecilia, your friend Martin left a little while ago. He seemed upset," Annie said to Cecilia.

"Oh, we got into a fight. He's' not my friend anymore," Cecilia replied as her and Simon headed upstairs.

"Where are you two going?" Eric asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Upstairs Dad. We'll be down later," Simon said. He and Cecilia disappeared from sight.

Now only Eric, Annie, Ruthie, Lucy, Kevin, Lizzie, and the twins remained downstairs.

"Anyone want dessert?" Annie asked the remaining people.

"I suppose so," Eric replied.

"Sounds good to me!" Ruthie said hungrily.

"Sure," Lucy said simply.

"Yeah, we're starved!" Sam and David shouted.

"Nah, I think I'll head up to my room," Lizzie said.

She started to leave, but Kevin grabbed her arm.

"You all go ahead, I need to talk to Lizzie," Kevin said. E

Everyone else headed into the kitchen where the dessert foods were located.

"What do you want!" Lizzie asked sounding annoyed.

"Drop the attitude, Liz," Kevin told his sister.

"Bite me!" Lizzie snapped.

"Liz, why are you acting like this? It's so unlike you," Kevin asked, concerned.

"None of you goddamn business!" Lizzie snapped.

"Watch your mouth," Kevin warned.

"Screw you!" another smart-alecky remark came from Lizzie's mouth.

"Liz, please…talk to me," Kevin's voice sounded begging.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I cut myself with a razor. But it was only one cut. There, are you satisfied?" Lizzie screamed and ran into the kitchen.

"Liz come back!" Kevin ran after her.

Lizzie ran out the backdoor. Kevin was right behind her.

_XXX_

Lizzie slammed her bedroom door shut and locked it. She heard Kevin knocking on it.

"Liz, please open the door. I just want to talk to you. Please," Kevin begged.

"Fine," Lizzie opened the door.

They both sat on Lizzie's bed and began to talk about what Lizzie had done.

_XXX_

Simon and Cecilia were both making out in Simon's bedroom on his bed. They stopped kissing for a minute to talk.

"I'm glad we got back together. I love you, Cecilia," Simon said, leaning back towards her.

"I love you too, Simon," Cecilia said as Simon began kissing her neck.

He slowly unbuttoned the top of her blouse. Cecilia looked unsure. Should she stop him, or let him go on? Oh boy, this was hard...

_I can't start giving you up  
I'm lost without you  
Can't stop ticking the tock  
I can't start giving you up  
I'm mad about you  
Can't stop slipping it off_

**Songs Used In Chapter (In Order): **"(Can't Start) Giving You Up" by Kylie Minogue is not mine.


	16. Nothing Can Stop Us

**Chapter 16: Nothing Can Stop Us**

"Give me the remote!" Roxanne yelled, grabbing the remote from Sid.

Sid had gone into the living room to watch TV since the only other TV in the house was located in Roxanne and Chandler's bedroom. He had put on his favorite TV show, _Bonanza_, a western from the 1960s. He loved watching it ever since he was a little kid, but Roxanne seemed to have other ideas for a good TV show in mind.

"Why can't I watch _Bonanza_, it's my favorite?" Sid asked this as Roxanne changed the channel to some soap opera, _All My Children_, or something like that.

"Because, my cousins used to make me watch that stupid TV show whenever they used to visit my house. I started hating it because I was forced into watching it. My cousins were TV hogs! And plus, the theme song is as annoying as heck!" Roxanne replied.

"But, it's my favorite," Sid protested.

"Well, whose house is it?" Roxanne asked.

Sid sighed, "fine, we'll watch what you want."

Roxanne smiled triumphantly, "good."

She flipped trough the channels, looking for a good TV show to watch.

_XXX_

Roxanne and Sid were still watching TV when the doorbell rang. Chandler answered it, being that it was his house and Edie was off somewhere upstairs. He felt nervousness in his stomach, because it could be Terry.

But, luckily, when he answered it much to his relief, it was Eileen.

Chandler sighed with relief, "hello Eileen. Come in."

After Eileen entered the house, Chandler closed the front door.

"Hey there," Eileen greeted and attempted to hug him, but he backed away, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just not in the mood for any hugging," Chandler replied and turned and silently walked away from her.

Eileen remembered something: yesterday over the phone Chandler told her that they had to tell his and Roxanne's families about the baby. And he also told her that Roxanne's dad wasn't exactly in love with him.

_Poor Chandler_, Eileen thought, _he must be a nervous wreck_.

She entered the living room.

_XXX_

In the living room, Roxanne and Sid were still watching TV. Well, Roxanne was watching TV. As for Sid, he wasn't paying attention to the show that was on.

"Um hello," Eileen spoke to acknowledge her presence.

Roxanne and Sid turned and faced Eileen.

Sid looked surprised, "Eileen O'Greay! Chandler didn't tell me you were coming!"

He ran up to her and they hugged.

"It's great to see you again," Eileen said, a huge smile on her face.

_Oh God_, she thought, _he looks so…so…so, well…hot_. Eileen tried not to blush. She had always liked Sid, a lot.

"You too," Sid said, a huge smile on his face also.

_She looks great_, Sid thought, _really great_. He had always liked Eileen as more than friend.

Roxanne approached the two, "hello, I'm Roxanne Richardson, Chandler's fiancé. Nice to meet you."

She extended her hand out of politeness. Eileen shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Roxanne, and I'm sure you know I'm Eileen," Eileen said letting go of Roxanne's hand.

"Yeah, thanks to Sid." Roxanne said. Eileen laughed.

"Oh yeah, congrats on the baby. Chandler told me about it the other day." Eileen whispered so Sid didn't hear.

"Thanks," Roxanne whispered back. She liked Eileen. She seemed like a really nice person.

"Would you like to watch some TV with us while we wait for my dad to get here?" Roxanne asked.

"Sure, as long as it's not _Bonanza_! Man, whenever I was over Chandler and Sid's house when we were kids, it's all he ever watched! I hate it, especially that stupid theme song!" Eileen replied.

"Hey, me too!" Roxanne said. They both laughed and headed back over to the couch to watch some TV.

"Man, what did _Bonanza_ ever do to you!" Sid said as he followed them back to the couch, sitting next to Eileen.

_XXX_

About an hour later, the doorbell rang again. Chandler answered it. Much to his dismay, it was Terry.

"Hello, Terry," Chandler greeted, trying to keep on Terry's good side.

Terry shot him a glare, "that's Detective Richardson to you."

Chandler looked confused, "I thought you retired from the police force."

"I did, but still, I'd prefer it if you'd call me Detective Richardson," Terry stated.

"Ok…well, everyone else is in the dining room…." Chandler started.

Terry cut him off, "then lead the way. I just want to eat the food and be on my way."

The way he talked sent shivers down Chandler's spine. Chandler started towards the dinning room. Terry followed closely behind.

_XXX_

"Ok…well…Detective Richardson, this is my mother Edie Hampton, my twin brother Sid Hampton, and Eileen O'Greay, she's an old…" an angry Terry cut off Chandler as he introduced everyone.

"Girlfriend," Terry said sounding angry.

"No, not at all. Eileen's an old friend. I've known her practically my while life," Chandler stated.

"Good, you'd better not be having old girlfriends hanging around when you're supposed to be in love with my daughter…or else," Terry whispered the silent threat in Chandler's ear.

_XXX_

Everyone was now seated at the table. Edie sat at the left end. Terry sat at the right end. Eileen and Sid sat on the right side of the table. And Chandler and Roxanne sat on left side.

Chandler started to talk, catching everyone's attention, "before we start eating, I'd like to say grace."

Everyone put their heads down, Terry included. They looked as if they were about to pray.

Chandler said grace, "dear Lord, we'd like to thank for the wonderful meal we are about to eat. We also give great thanks for all of us being here together tonight. Amen," Terry shot an angry glare at him. _Know it all daughter stealing preacher_, he thought angrily.

Everyone started eating.

_XXX_

Pretty soon, the food was all gone. And it was now the moment Roxanne and Chandler both dreaded all night: telling Edie, Terry, and Sid that Roxanne was pregnant.

Chandler and Roxanne stood up. Chandler spoke, "attention everyone, Roxanne and I have an announcement to make."

Terry, Edie, Sid, and Eileen, although she already knew what it was, faced Roxanne and Chandler.

Chandler continued, "as you all know, Roxanne and I love each other very much and we're getting married next month. But, we'd like to tell you some…well, good news. And we hope you all agree with us about it being good news. Well, Roxanne and I are…" he took Roxanne's hand into his own, "Roxanne and I are…well…we're having a baby!"

A huge smile spread across Sid's face, "congratulations bro!"

He hugged Chandler and then Roxanne. Ok, one reaction was good.

Edie walked over towards the two next, her face looked serious, uh oh, "well, it looks like my son is going to be a father. I have one thing to say to you and your fiancé…" her face turned into a smile, "congratulations!"

She hugged both of them. Another good reaction…now it was just Terry.

Terry still sat at the table, his faced filled with anger. He stood up and glared right at Chandler.

"You, you, you got my daughter pregnant! You…I knew you were trouble from the moment I laid eyes on you!" Terry reached into his pocket. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at Chandler.

Roxanne jumped in front of Chandler, who was frozen with fear, "Daddy stop! If you're forgetting, I'm at fault too. He didn't make me pregnant by himself!"

"Get out of the way, Roxanne," Terry said.

"No Daddy! If you want to kill him, you'll have to kill me too!" Roxanne said.

Chandler stepped in front of Roxanne and faced Terry.

"Look, Terry, I understand you're mad. But is killing anyone really necessary?" Chandler asked him calmly.

Edie stepped forward, blocking Terry's aim at Chandler, "don't you dare point your gun at my son ever again!"

"Back off Edie…" Terry had started to warn Edie.

Edie cut him off, "excuse me, but I believe you mean Mrs. Hampton!"

"Ok, fine, then back off…Mrs. Hampton," Terry warned.

"And let you shoot my son! No goddamn way in hell!" Edie shouted.

"Yeah, well your stupid sex-crazed son got my little girl pregnant!" Terry screamed.

Roxanne stepped forward, "Daddy, he's not sex-crazed! And, for your interest, we only had sex once!"

Terry glanced at his daughter, "Roxanne shut up! Don't get involved in this! I'm already mad at you for doing something so…_slutty_!"

"Did you just call me a slut!" Roxanne asked.

"No, I said what you _did _is slutty," Terry stated.

Roxanne's eyes filled with tears, "it's the same thing Dad! I can't believe you! I thought you could be happy for me, but no, instead you're making threats, screaming, yelling, and pointing guns!"

Terry's hand with the gun fell down to his side, "don't even think about trying to cry your way out of this, Roxanne! I just can't believe you! How many stupid mistakes can you make!"

"Oh, so now you're calling my baby a stupid mistake!" Roxanne shouted, even more tears flooded from her eyes.

Terry attempted to try and talk to Roxanne, but she stopped him, "no, Dad, don't talk to me! Just leave me, your slutty daughter and my stupid mistake alone!"

Roxanne ran out of the room, rivers of tears streaming down her face.

Chandler faced Terry, "I can't believe you! You know what: Roxanne's right! You were never going to be happy for us! And think about it, how is your grandchild going to feel when they find out you called them a stupid mistake!"

He ran after Roxanne.

Terry just put his gun back into his pocket and hung his head down in shame. _I should talk to her_, Terry thought, _and him too…I should apologize_. He slowly walked out of the room.

Edie sat down, Sid and Eileen looked at her.

"What?" Edie asked them.

"It's just…that you actually just _stuck up_ for Chandler. I thought you've been complaining about not wanting to see him all week," Sid stated.

"Well…I don't know. When I saw a gun be pointed at my son, I had to do something. Like some kind of maternal instinct," Edie said. Her answer sounded sincere, no lies.

Eileen turned to Sid, "can I talk to you in the other room?"

"Sure," Sid replied.

Eileen and Sid left the room, leaving Edie sitting alone to think.

_XXX_

Sid and Eileen sat on the couch in the living room.

Sid looked at Eileen, "what is it?"

"I've wanted to say this for years. Ok, here it goes. I've always liked you as more than a friend, heck, I think I've always secretly loved you," Eileen admitted.

"No way. I've always felt the same way about you," Sid told Eileen.

"Really?" Eileen asked.

"Really," Sid replied and then he kissed her.

After the kiss, Eileen spoke, "wow."

"I know, that was amazing," Sid said, and the two kissed again.

_XXX_

Roxanne was crying into the pillows of her bed. Chandler sat next to her, comforting her.

"Roxanne, don't cry. It's ok," Chandler said soothingly.

Roxanne faced him, "he said I was slutty and he called our baby a stupid mistake!"

Chandler dried some of the tears from her eyes with his hand, "Roxanne, you're not slutty, and our baby isn't a mistake. Your dad was just mad. I'm sure he didn't mean it," he hugged her.

Terry stood at the doorway to the bedroom, "ahem."

Chandler and Roxanne looked up at him.

"I think we should all talk," Terry said quietly.

Roxanne felt a sudden bolt of anger shoot through her, "no Dad, we're not talking! Not now, not ever! Now please, just leave us alone! Just go home!"

"Fine! But Roxanne, one day, I swear of it, you'll feel badly for treating me the way you did!" Terry stormed down the stairs.

Only moments later, the front door slammed.

"I hate today, this has been the worst Thanksgiving ever!" Roxanne cried. Chandler held her closely again.

"I know, sweetie, I know," Chandler said to Roxanne, trying to clam her down as she cried.

Chandler looked out the window. _She's right_, he thought as he comforted Roxanne, _this has indeed been the worst Thanksgiving ever. _

_XXX_

Peter and Paris entered their house.

"Mom…" Peter said. His mother looked at him.

"Yeah Peter?" Paris asked.

"Thanks for making me come tonight. You're right, I did owe dad a second chance, and I had a great time," Peter replied.

"It's no problem, Peter." Paris said and hugged her son.

_I never felt so good  
I never felt so strong  
Nothing can stop us now_

**Songs Used In Chapter (In Order): **"Nothing Can Stop Us" by Kylie Minogue is not mine.


	17. Slo Motion

**Chapter 17: Slo Motion**

"That part was just gross," Cecilia commented.

Her and Simon were out to breakfast. It was somewhere around 10:00 am on that rather warm Saturday. Which was strange, being that next month would bring the beginning of winter.

As for what Cecilia commented as gross. She was referring to the horror movie she and Simon saw last night on their date. Ever since Thursday night, they'd spent every moment they could together. But that was about to end, since Simon's plane was leaving at 1:00 pm that day.

Simon gave no reply. He looked as if he were in a trance, "hello earth to Simon. You still alive?"

Simon snapped out of his trance, "huh? Oh, yeah, what were you saying?"

"That one part in the movie we saw last night. The part where the guy chopped that girl's head off with the ax…that was just gross, wasn't it?" Cecilia asked Simon, who was zoning out again.

Simon snapped out of it, "yeah. It was gross."

"Did you even hear what I said?" Cecilia asked.

"I'm sorry Cecilia. I haven't been able to focus ever since Thursday night. I'm sorry about that. I was trying to push you into something we both weren't ready to do…" Cecilia cut Simon off.

"Firstly, you don't have to apologize. Nobody is perfect, Simon. And secondly, we didn't do anything more than kiss," Cecilia stated.

"You're right," Simon replied.

"Just don't worry about it. It's in the past. And you shouldn't live your life based on the past," Cecilia told Simon.

"That's a good point. I'll remember that from now on," Simon paused, "by the way, about that one part you mentioned from the movie earlier…that was totally disgusting."

The conversation went on.

_XXX_

Sid and Eileen sat in Eileen's apartment. They were sitting out on the couch in Eileen's living room area. Sid had just told Eileen some very surprising news.

"You're what!" Eileen asked, shocked.

"I'm moving to Glen Oak," Sid replied.

"But…what about all of your stuff back in New York?" Eileen questioned.

"My mom is having it sent over here for me," Sid stated.

"But what about a place to live, you kind of need one of those?" Eileen asked.

"I was hoping I could live with you. Look, Eileen, I know we've only been together for less than three days…but, I love you," Sid confessed.

"I love you too," Eileen paused, "I guess you could live with me."

Sid kissed her, "thanks so much!"

"No problem," Eileen replied.

"Look, I've gotta go say goodbye to my mom at the airport. I'll be back later with my stuff," Sid said, rising up from the couch.

"Let me come with you," Eileen said, also rising up from the couch.

"Ok, if you want," Sid said to her as they left the apartment.

_XXX_

It was now somewhere around 10:30ish. Edie and Sid's flight back to New York was leaving in only a few minutes. Roxanne, Chandler, and Eileen were all gathered at the airport to say goodbye to Edie and supposedly Sid.

Edie hugged Chandler, "it was surprisingly great to see you again."

"You too Mom. Bye," Chandler replied.

Edie then hugged Roxanne, "it was great meeting you dear."

"You too Mrs. Hampton. And again, I'm really sorry for the way my dad acted on Thanksgiving," Roxanne said, obviously still upset about her dad's hellish display of behavior just two days before.

"It's ok, dear. And please, call me Edie," Edie said. Unlike Terry, she preferred being called by her first name, but in only some cases.

"Ok, bye Mrs…Edie," Roxanne corrected herself.

Edie turned to Eileen, "it was also great seeing you again, Eileen."

Eileen smiled, "you too."

Her and Edie shook hands.

Edie, for once, grabbed her own luggage, "bye Sid. I'll make sure to send you all of your stuff the minute I get home."

Chandler turned to his brother.

"Send you your stuff?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Bro, I should've told you this sooner, but I've decided to move to Glen Oak," Sid said. He watched his brother's face turn from curiosity to surprise.

Chandler's face shifted back to curiosity, "where are you going to live?"

Sid turned to Eileen, "I'm moving into Eileen's place."

"But, you guys have only been going out for less than three days," Chandler stated.

"Hey, don't get on my case about this. You live with your girlfriend, and you guys aren't married," Sid pointed to Roxanne.

"We're engaged," Chandler replied.

"Ok, whatever. But, you're forgetting, I've known Eileen for years," Sid stated.

"Ok, point taken," Chandler dropped the subject.

"You two quit the bickering. You're not little twelve-year-old boys anymore. You're both grown men," Edie told her two sons.

"Yes mother," the twin brothers replied in unison.

"Good. Now Sid, come here," she hugged Sid, "I'll really miss you."

"You too Mom," Sid replied.

Just then, the speaker announced that Edie's flight was leaving.

"Bye everyone," Edie picked up her luggage and headed towards the plane.

_XXX_

It was now 1:00 in the afternoon. Simon's flight was leaving. Eric, Annie, Lucy, Kevin, Ruthie, Sam, David, Lizzie, and Cecilia were all gathered at the airport to say their goodbyes.

After some teary goodbyes and 'I'll miss you's', Simon headed towards the plane. But Cecilia ran up to him.

"Simon wait!" Cecilia called out to him. Simon turned around. The two then shared a short, but passionate, kiss.

"I'll miss you so much," Cecilia said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't cry Cecilia. I'll be home for the summer in May. And don't forget, if you ever feel lonely, you can call me, instant message me, or email me anytime. I know that a long distance-relationship is tough, but we can handle it. Just remember, I love you Cecilia," Simon kissed her one last time.

As Simon headed towards the plane, Cecilia watched him, "I love you too Simon."

And with that, Simon boarded the plane. He was gone just as fast as he showed up only four days earlier. And he wouldn't be back until May. God was Cecilia going to miss him.

_XXX_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kevin asked.

Kevin and Lucy were about to take Lizzie to a support group for cutters Eric had told them about.

"Yes Kevin. I'm sure I want to do this. I may have only cut myself once, but I want to get the help now so it doesn't turn into a habit," Lizzie told Kevin.

"I'm glad you are. I love you Liz," Kevin hugged his sister.

"Aw, let me join in," Lucy joined in the warm moment.

"Ok, I hate to break this Kodak moment, but we should really get going," Kevin said. They all broke the hug.

They all headed out the door.

_XXX_

Sid and Eileen were sitting on the couch in Eileen's apartment, and also Sid's new one. They were watching TV. Sid looked at his watch.

"Hey! _Bonanza_ is on now," Sid said, motioning to the remote.

"Not that stupid show," Eileen groaned.

"Can we watch it, please?" Sid said, trying to give off his best "sad puppy dog face".

Eileen picked up the remote, "fine. But only just this once," she changed the channel.

_XXX_

At the support group Lizzie, Lucy and Kevin all sat in a room with a bunch of other people. A lot of them looked about Lizzie's age.

A redheaded woman, who looked to be somewhere in her early thirties, entered the room.

She sat down in a center chair that faced everyone, "hello, my name is Kathy Lewis and I'd like to welcome you all. It takes a lot of courage to admit you have a problem and need help. Now, why don't we go around the room and give everyone a chance to introduce themselves."

A Hispanic girl with dark eyes stood up, "my name is Yasmin. And my older brother was a cutter. He started cutting when he was twelve, but he hid it from everyone for four years. And over those four years, he became worse. He recently committed suicide this August. I can still picture him, lying dead on the ground, with his wrists all cut up. And I've been thinking about cutting myself for awhile now. And that's why I'm here, to get help so I don't end up like my brother. Thank you," she sat back down.

Next, a tall blonde boy with glasses stood up, "um hi. My name is Greg. And I started cutting over the summer after my father died of a stroke. My mom recently found out about my cutting, so she brought me here. I hope to get better soon. Thank you," he sat back down.

Next, a girl with dark brown hair and braces stood up, "hello everyone. My name is Lisa. And I'm the loner at my school, that's why I started cutting. Last year, all my friends ditched me. Everyone hated me. I had no one. I started cutting as a way to release my pain, but that only made things worse. So, I'm hoping to find a way to stop cutting myself here. Thank you," she sat down.

A few more people went, until it was Lizzie's turn, "my name is Lizzie. And I just had a recent experience with cutting. This recent Monday, I was kidnapped. The guy who kidnapped me wanted to rape me and then kill me. But luckily, I was saved in time. Then the next day, a trial was mentioned so I got scared and cut myself. Even if it was only once, I still want help so I can prevent myself from going any further than I did. Thank you," she sat down.

The meeting went on.

_XXX_

It was later on that Lucy, Kevin, and Lizzie arrived home.

"I'll be in my room watching TV," Lizzie headed towards her room and shut the door.

"I'll be in the shower," Lucy went into the bathroom.

Kevin went over to his night table and picked up a piece of paper. It was Robbie's number. Robbie had given it to him on Thanksgiving.

Kevin picked up the phone and dialed Robbie's number. It rang a few times, until Robbie picked up, "hello?"

"Hey Robbie. It's Kevin," Kevin said into the phone.

"Oh, hey Kevin. What's up?" Robbie asked.

"Nothing really. Except, I found you a date," Kevin replied.

"Really?" Robbie asked sounding excited.

"Yeah. Her name is Jennifer Landers. She's a new rookie cop at work. I talked to her the other day and she's single and interested. In fact, you two have a date at 8:00 tonight at Pete's Pizza," Kevin told Robbie.

"Thanks man, you're the best. How can I ever repay you?" Robbie asked.

"Just be there and have a goodtime," Kevin replied.

"Thanks. Whoa, it's six right now. I have to get ready. Bye, and thanks," Robbie said.

"No problem," Kevin hung up the phone.

_XXX_

Cecilia sat up in her room, listening to music.

She was trying her best not to feel lonely, but she couldn't help it. She really missed Simon.

Just then, her cell phone, which was in her room charging, rang. She quickly answered it.

"Hello," Cecilia said into the phone.

"Hey there," Simon's voice replied from the other end.

"Simon!" Cecilia said happily.

"That's my name. Don't wear it out," Simon said jokingly.

"How have you been since I last saw you?" Cecilia asked.

"I've been missing you. How about you?" Simon asked.

"I've been missing you too. Like crazy," Cecilia replied, sitting down on her bed.

She could tell this conversation would be going on for awhile, and it didn't bother her one bit.

_XXX_

"Just think, only six more months," Chandler said to Roxanne as he wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her neck lightly.

"Yep," Roxanne replied.

The two of them collapsed on the couch. They started kissing passionately.

"We should slow down. I mean I'm already pregnant," Roxanne said in between kisses.

They broke the kissing and just sat there.

"I just totally killed the mood, didn't I?" Roxanne asked.

"Well, I'm sure we can bring the mood back," Chandler leaned in for another kiss when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Roxanne said getting up off the couch.

She walked to he front door. When she opened it, she was shocked at what she saw. There stood a girl, no older than seventeen, who was dirty and wore raggedy clothes. She also looked really thin and beaten up.

"Help me. Please help me. My name is Georgia Jones. And my parents beat me up and threw me out into the streets. And I'm so hungry and tired and I feel faint…" the girl collapsed onto the ground.

"Oh my God…Chandler!" Roxanne cried.

Chandler ran into the room, "what's the matter?"

Roxanne pointed to the girl, "this girl said her parents threw her out in the streets and beat her up! We have to help her!"

"Ok. Help me lift her into the living room." Chandler said.

He and Roxanne lifted her up and carried her into the living room.

_XXX_

Robbie walked into Pete's Pizza around early 8:00ish. He looked around to see if there were any women sitting by themselves, waiting for someone.

"Robbie Palmer?" said a woman who was approaching him.

"Yeah, that's me. And I'm guessing your Jennifer Landers?" Robbie asked.

"Yep," Jennifer extended her hand.

Robbie shook her hand, "it's nice to meet you."

"You too," Jennifer said letting go of his hand.

Jennifer was very pretty. She had curly blonde her and sky blue eyes. She wore a red long-sleeved shirt, a black pair of jeans, and black sneakers.

"Why don't we sit down?" Robbie suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose that would be a good idea," Jennifer replied.

They sat down at a table and began to talk.

_XXX_

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Ok, Bye Ruthie," Peter said to Ruthie over the phone.

"Bye Peter," Ruthie said and hung up the phone.

Peter placed the phone back down in its cradle. He looked out his window at the star-filled sky. All of a sudden the bright stars made him think of Lizzie's smile.

"Stop thinking about her!" he scolded himself.

He looked around his room. He felt tried all of a sudden. Good thing he'd gotten ready for bed before he had called Ruthie. He quickly got under the covers.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, a picture of Lizzie came into his mind.

"Oh well, looks like I love her, and I'll never tell her," Peter said to himself.

He was indeed never going to tell Lizzie of his feelings towards her. He was always going to let Lizzie think he liked her as a friend and nothing more. And that's how it will always forever be and remain as.

He then drifted off to sleep.

_I'm living in slo motion  
Wish I could freeze this space in time  
Everything's wide open  
Now that you're here  
It's unspoken  
It's all in the way your hand fits mine  
Skin on my skin  
I think it's love  
I've fallen into_

**Songs Used In Chapter (In Order): **"Slo Motion" by Kylie Minogue is not mine.


	18. Soul On Fire

**"The World Still Turns" One Month After Ch. 17…**  
****

**Character Information**

**Lucy and Kevin: **Are married and living in the garage apartment. Lucy will be out of college this May and she is also two months pregnant.

**Roxanne and Chandler: **Are excited about their approaching wedding. Roxanne is four months pregnant and off from work due to this.

**Lizzie Kinkirk: **Lizzie is over her kidnapping and was happy to find out that there was no trial arranged. She still attends the support group, though. And she now lives up in the attic room with Ruthie.

**Ruthie Camden: **She is enjoying being roommates with Lizzie and attends the support group with her for moral support.

**Peter: **Still likes Lizzie and is trying to rid of his romantic feelings towards her. Still is Ruthie's boyfriend.

**Robbie and Jennifer: **They are happily dating. Robbie is over Roxanne.

**Sid and Eileen: **The couple stills lives together and is still very much in love.

**Georgia Jones: **She is living with Roxanne and Chandler and getting help with her traumatic past. She thinks she knows Roxanne somehow already, but she can't figure it out.

**Edie:** Is back in Glen Oak for Roxanne and Chandler's upcoming wedding and the holidays. Staying with Chandler and Roxanne.

**Terry: **He won't speak to Roxanne, who keeps trying to call him. He has pretty much dismissed her from his life as a 'pregnant slut'.

**Simon and Cecilia:** Still in a long distance relationship and very much in love.

**Martin: **Still a big jerk.

**Eric, Annie, Sam, David, and Happy: **All are doing fine.

And **Matt and Sarah Camden** recently learned that they are expecting twins and **Carlos Rivera** and **Mary Camden** divorced and Mary is coming home for the holidays.

**Chapter 18: Soul On Fire**

Mary Camden sighed. Carlos was gone. Gone from her life forever.

Yet, Mary didn't care.

Carlos had been secretly seeing another woman behind Mary's back. And once Mary found this out, after she had walked in on them, she immediately wanted a divorce. And Mary got exactly what she wanted.

Now, Mary Camden was pregnant and alone. But she didn't care.

Mary had been alone ever since she was seventeen. She was a big girl…a grown woman. She could take care of herself.

Then why was she returning to Glen Oak?

_XXX_

Roxanne sat in the kitchen stirring at her soup. She looked up from her position downward and stared off into space, until a noise shifted her back into reality.

She saw Georgia Jones, the young girl that had been staying with her and Chandler since last month, walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning Georgia," Roxanne said.

Georgia sat down at the kitchen table, "Morning."

"Would you like some soup?" Roxanne asked.

"Sure," Georgia replied.

"Ok," Roxanne got up from the table and went to make Georgia's soup.

Georgia looked at Roxanne for a minute and found herself flashing back to something very confusing…

"_Roxie, help!" a little blonde girl of about five screamed as a mean looking man grabbed her._

"_Shut the hell up brat!" the man snapped as he threw her into his car._

"_Roxanne, sis, I love you!" she shouted as the car drove off._

Georgia shook her head. Why did she always have that weird flashback? What did it have to do with her?

And why did Georgia feel like she had known Roxanne for longer than two months…

_XXX_

"Ms. Kinkirk, I suggest you sit up, do your work, and pay attention if you want to pass this class. Don't think I'll cut you a break just because Christmas is coming up," Mrs. Jean Kingerson, Ruthie and Lizzie's mean math teacher, snapped at Lizzie, who had fallen asleep in her math class again.

"Sorry Mrs. Kingerson," Lizzie replied with a slight yawn.

"Don't do it again," Mrs. Kingerson shot Lizzie a glare before turning back to the chalkboard.

Lizzie looked down at her math notebook. And besides the drool marks from her little nap just minutes before, the page was completely bank. She hadn't taken one note and the period was halfway over. But Lizzie couldn't help it. Math bored her to death.

Lizzie looked through her notes. All she saw were some very badly taken notes and a bunch of comments she had scribbled out of boredom. Comments such as these read: _Mrs. Kingerson is a mean witch _and _math sucks. _And boy did it.

Lizzie picked up a pen and added, _I hate this class_, into her scribbles. And boy did she.

_XXX_

Chandler was in his bedroom preparing for work. He was just finishing putting on his tie and reaching for his jacket when Roxanne stepped into the room. He stopped what he was doing a walked towards his soon-to-be wife and wrapped his arms around her ever-growing stomach and kissed her passionately.

"And how are the two of you today?" Chandler asked, referring to Roxanne and the baby.

"We're just fine, right Leanne?" Roxanne replied.

"Hey, we didn't pick names out yet. And we don't even know if it's a girl," Chandler reminded her.

Roxanne gave him a pouty look, "well, if it is a girl, can we please name it Leanne? I really love that name."

"We'll see," Roxanne gave him another pouty look, "fine, Leanne it is if it's a girl. As long as the middle name can be Emma."

"Hmmm…Leanne Emma Hampton. I like it. And I love you," Roxanne said, kissing him.

"And I love you too," Chandler replied, "and I can't wait until our wedding day."

"Neither can I. It's so close, yet so far away! The suspense is killing me," Roxanne said.

"Me too," Chandler agreed.

_So you went on your way  
__Hitting up at the party scene  
__Acting as if you were  
__Entirely over me_

_Dancing with all the ladies  
__Just so the news would make it  
__Directly to the hot hot line  
__Now you're setting my soul on fire_

**Songs Used In Chapter (In Order): **"Soul On Fire" by Kylie Minogue is not mine.


	19. Some Kind Of Bliss

**Chapter 19: Some Kind Of Bliss**

Terry Richardson shoved open the doors of the Westside Deli. He had a scowling look upon his face and his hands were shoved in his pockets.

"I hate Tuesdays," Terry mumbled as he grabbed his daily muffin.

Terry approached the cash register. His friend Pat was working.

"Morning Terry," Pat said as he rang up Terry's muffin.

"Hello Pat," Terry replied.

"Ok, will there be anything else?" Pat asked.

"One large coffee. Black," Terry grumbled.

"So, how's that beautiful daughter of yours doing?" Pat asked as he poured Terry's coffee.

"Roxanne is dead to me," Terry said angrily.

"Why? I thought she was living with you and everything was great?" Pat asked, baffled.

"Remember that minister I told she was dating? Well, things got really "serious" between them and now Roxanne's knocked up," Terry replied.

"Really…you mean Roxanne is pregnant?" Pat was shocked. Little Roxanne? She was barely 23.

"Yeah, with a _minister's _baby. A preacher got my daughter pregnant," Terry said bitterly.

"Oh, well…that will be 3.85," Pat said.

Terry pulled out the cash. He tossed it at Pat and grabbed his coffee and muffin.

"Well, see you around Terry," Pat said.

"Bye," Terry mumbled.

Terry took a sip of his rather large coffee. Why did Pat have to bring up Roxanne?

Roxanne, his daughter.

Roxanne, the pregnant slut.

Roxanne, his disappointment.

Roxanne, his little girl.

Roxanne. Roxanne. Roxanne. Why was everything about Roxanne?

Roxanne, Chandler, and that _bastard child_? That useless bump on his daughter's stomach. And the _man of God _that had put it there. Terry laughed bitterly.

Roxanne was pregnant. She had had sex with a minister and was having his child. What an oxymoron.

Terry scowled and took another sip of his coffee. Like he had told Pat, Roxanne was dead to him. He had no daughter.

_Shut my eyes  
Feel the color of you  
Sink into this elation  
So high so fast_

_Buy the Smart Spin today…_

_Eh, what's up Doc?..._

_Lucy, you got some explaining to do…_

_Kanopplesandthehappyleaf…_

_We believe Maria may have some alien DNA in her stomach…_

CLICK!

Roxanne sighed, throwing the remote down. She was bored, and there was nothing on TV.

Roxanne was the only one home. Chandler was at work. Georgia was at her school, which was a special school for trauma victims. And Edie was shopping.

Roxanne lay down on the couch. She rolled up her shirt. She placed a hand on her growing stomach. She held it still.

It felt alive. Life. There was life in Roxanne. Life she and Chandler had created.

Roxanne smiled. She loved feeling this way. She loved feeling life inside of her. She had created life. She had a purpose other than pleasing her father or arresting bad guys for once.

Her father. Roxanne sighed. Terry had called the life she loved so much a mistake. Roxanne, he implied, you got caught up in the moment. You had careless sex. This child is a bastard, and now you're giving up your career to marry a man you don't love because you're having his child. See what lust and passion does to you, Roxanne.

Wrong Daddy. I love this baby. I love Chandler. That's why Chandler and I made love, and that's why I am marrying him and having our baby. I love him Daddy, he supports me no matter what, unlike you. You always tell me what to do. Chandler lets me be free. And also unlike you Dad, Chandler wants this baby more than ever. We both want to love this baby.

Daddy, the baby is not a mistake. It's life. It's happiness. I created it. Chandler created it. It's our life growing inside of me. I love it, and I'm sorry that you don't. You'll never know it. You'll never know your own grandchild.

You're so cold. You're no Mom.

Mom would love me. She would love Chandler and this baby. She'd want me to have it.

You're not Mom.

Roxanne felt weary and fell asleep. _Curse you pregnancy hormones_ was her last thought before slipping away.

_Shut my eyes  
Feel the color of you  
Succumb to this illusion  
So strong so deep_

Roxanne opened her eyes. She was in a bright room. She looked around. She saw something standing in front of her.

She focused her eyes a little more. She was shocked. It was her mother.

"Mom?" Roxanne asked in a small voice.

Her mother was silent. She just smiled at Roxanne and pulled her into an embrace.

"Mom, I love you too," Roxanne said.

"You're going to be a grandma Mommy, I'm pregnant and I'm marrying the baby's father and I love him, Mommy," Roxanne added.

She hugged her mother tighter to her, but she started to fade away.

"Mom!" Roxanne cried.

"I love you too, Roxanne, and I'm happy for you," then her mother disappeared.

Roxanne slipped into blackness…

_Cause everyday is all there is  
In my some kind of bliss  
Cause everyday is all there is  
In my some kind of bliss_

Roxanne shot her head up. Did she just see her mother…her dead mother?

Had her mother's ghost contacted her?

Was she happy for her? Did her mom really feel happy about Chandler and the baby in Roxanne's life?

_Study my reflection  
And let the covers fall  
Slip into stillness  
And be above it all_

Roxanne all of a sudden felt bolts of sunshine on her through the window. The living room filled with brightness and happiness.

Roxanne noticed one ray hit her stomach. It felt like it was caressing her. Caressing her baby. Caressing her life.

Roxanne put her own hand on her stomach. She looked and saw the sunlight take her hand and her mother appeared in the ray, holding her hand.

Then it all disappeared. The room was normal again.

_Good to be here  
Time to be alone  
Find a space where I belong  
Not succumb to fear_

"Thank you, Mom," Roxanne said, looking out the window.

_Cause everyday is all there is  
In my some kind of bliss  
Cause everyday is all there is  
In my some kind of bliss_

Roxanne smiled, a sudden happiness overtaking her.


End file.
